Pikachu & Me
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: I've encountered many things in my life, but I've never encountered something like this.
1. Seeing Is Believing

(A/N: I can tell I'm going to get a whole lot of "wtf" comments out of this. Why, I don't know, I just happen to like Pikachu a lot, doesn't mean I really like the Pokemon series in general, I did, but that was a while ago. Anyway, the title is based off watching the movie "Marley & Me" and I thought it would be kind of cool having your own pet Pikachu, since he's everyone's favorite. Anyway, hopefully I can pull this off. By the way, I'm doing this alongside my Star Fox story so don't think I'm rushing anything.)

* * *

Pikachu & Me

Chapter 1: Seeing Is Believing

When you look at the stars every night, does it ever cross your mind that maybe, possibly there could be life in another world, or maybe in another dimension? Most people don't, they just look at the stars for relaxation, since you can never see a better picture in the sky. I myself am like that. Although I'm not much of an astronomer, I always have that feeling there's something else in the galaxy. Little did I know that that feeling would come true, at least in some sense.

There's an old saying which states, "Truth is in the eyes of the beholder." Well, what I saw that faithful night was nothing far from the truth. I was in my house sleeping. It was summer break so I had no worries about the next morning. Of course, that night we had a pretty bad thunderstorm. I usually was able to sleep pretty well during thunderstorms. Of course, that was until I saw a huge flash of lightning and a even bigger boom of thunder. I looked to the clock on my desk and it read: 4:23 am. I then looked outside my window, making sure nothing got hit. I was about to go back to bed until I saw a figure on the ground on the side of the road. I decided to go check it out since I didn't want to keep thinking about a possible dead cat.

So I got my shoes on and went out in the rain. It was coming down pretty good, but its been worse. When I got to where the animal was, my eyes went wide open. What I saw lying there was no cat. What my eyes seemed to see what looked like a.... Pikachu? I slapped myself across the face a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This was real alright, and there was an unconscious Pikachu lying at my feet. Whether I wanted to believe it or not, I had to help it.

I carefully picked it up. It still seemed to be breathing but slowly and shallowly. If I didn't get it inside quick, it was most likely going to die. I took it inside and got some towels to help dry it off. It didn't seem injured at all, at least no visible injuries. I put a hand against its forehead. It didn't seem to have a fever. It may have passed out from exhaustion, or something similar. After that, I took it upstairs and put it in my bed so it could rest. I pulled up a chair next to it and sat there. I made sure to stay by it in case it needed anything. As I sat by, watching it, I could feel myself falling back to sleep and before I knew it, I was out once again.

* * *

About four hours later, I woke up. Pikachu was still sleeping, but his breathing seemed more relaxed. I decided before he woke up that I would try to find some food he would like. I went downstairs to where the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see what leftovers. Since Pikachu was a mouse Pokemon, he mostly ate meat and protein-related foods. Luckily, I had some extra ground beef from having tacos yesterday. I took what was left of it, put in a bowl and microwaved it. May not have been fresh but it was better hot than cold. When that was done, I went back upstairs.

I guess Pikachu could smell the food, because slowly he opened his eyes. "Pika?" he said, looking around the room. All of a sudden his eyes shot open and Pikachu was starting to panic.

"Hey, take it easy there, fella," I said suddenly, getting up.

Pikachu looked to me with a confused look. "Pika?" he said. I may not have been able to understand what he was saying but I could tell he was curious who I was.

"It's good to see you're finally awake," I said. "I found you last night unconscious in the rain, so I took you in and took care of you."

Pikachu looked at me for a second. Then it smiled along with a pleasant "Pikachu" as if to say thank you.

"Oh, here I got you some food," I said, putting the bowl of food on the bed, "It's probably not like the food you're used to, but there was nothing else I could find."

"Pika?" he said, looking at the food. He took a sniff of the food and then took a bite. It's eyes bulged out with amazement and laughing it said, "Pika!" before chowing down on the food.

I laughed, watching the yellow mouse in amusement. The fact I was seeing Pikachu with my own eyes seemed impossible. He was based on a drawing, so how could be real? I was probably never going to understand.

After Pikachu was done, I took the bowl off from the bed. "Oops, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chris," I said as I put out my hand to shake his little paw.

Pikachu looked at it for a second, and soon got the message. "Pika," he said smiling as he took my fingers.

"I have to admit, I would never think in my life I would ever meet a Pikachu," I said looking at him. I then frowned. "Unfortunately, you don't technically exist in this world." Pikachu looked up at me, confused. I felt I had to explain. "You see Pikachu, you're based off an anime show seen on TV. But maybe you do exist after all."

"Chu," Pikachu said sadly, putting his head down.

"But hey, since you're here, we can become good friends," I said, stroking Pikachu's ear, which he liked very much. "But I have to let you know, it's probably best you don't leave the house, especially during the day, because I can't let anyone else see you."

Pikachu nodded, seeming to understand this. He seemed rather anxious to get out of the bed and he seemed fully recovered.

"Well, I better show you around the house then," I said. I then laughed when Pikachu decided to get onto my shoulder. I could see we were going to become best friends rather quickly.

* * *

(A/N: So everyone knows, I'm only writing this because Pikachu is one of my favorite cartoon characters and has been since I was about 9. I don't feel bad about writing this so I don't care. Hopefully, I'll reach out to all you Pikachu lovers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. An Accident or Fate?

Chapter 2: An Accident or Fate?

I was showing Pikachu all around the house. "This is my room here," I said, "It's not exactly the cleanest but it's easy to get around." I couldn't help it, I've never been one to be that organized. As we both went into the hallway, I made sure to tell Pikachu where the bathroom was, just so there were never any problems. Truth was, my parents moved up to where my grandma used to live, so we were living by ourselves. "Here's the kitchen," I told Pikachu who was still on my shoulder, going downstairs. "You'll have to let me know if you need anything since I don't think you can open the fridge."

And after that, I showed him the living room and downstairs in the basement. I also showed him the television and what he could watch. _"At least he can understand what's going on," _I thought to myself, chuckling. Finally, I decided to show him my laptop. I got it last summer before I had gone to college. I decided maybe he would like to listen to some music.

"So Pikachu, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" I asked him.

"Pika?" he uttered, looking at me in confusion.

"You know, what people sing and dance to," I said.

"Pi....?" he thought to himself for a second. Then he finally got the picture. "Pika, pika," he said smiling, stating he understood now.

Well, he wasn't a big fan of hip-hop, or rap, and heavy metal, well, the look said it all. The music made him cringe and his ears drooped as low as could get. However, he seemed to like some punk rock and he definitely liked good '80's music. "Alright then Pikachu," I said, "How about this song then," and I played _"Waiting For a Girl Like You"_ by_ Foreigner_. As soon as he heard this song, his eyes lit up in amazement, and he let up a very happy "Pika." I couldn't blame him, it was a very relaxing song, yet very romantic.

"I see you like this song a lot," I said. "I guess it kind of makes you think of the perfect female Pikachu huh?"

All of a sudden, Pikachu put his head down and drooped his ears. I knew that comment made him think of his own home and I wish I hadn't said that. "I'm sorry Pikachu, I forgot that you're missing your own home."

Pikachu dropped off my shoulder and got onto the table where I was sitting at. "Pika, pika," he said to me, telling me he was alright.

"Do you have any idea what happened or how you got here?" I asked him.

Pikachu thought for a second but then said sadly, "Pika, pika?" while rubbing his head, trying to tell he couldn't quite remember what happened. I guess maybe he had hit his head, which could explain him being unconscious. I had to admit, I felt bad for him, being plucked out of his world and put into another one, especially one that considers him to not be real.

"Well, I'll tell you what, buddy, I'll do whatever I can to help you get back to where you belong," I said to him.

Pikachu then looked at me and smiled and leaped into my arms, giving me a hug. I laughed. I never thought I would care so much for a character that wasn't _supposed _to exist. Still, love is love.

"Hey, I got an idea," I told him, "Since we got a full day ahead of us, why don't we watch some movies, luckily I have a good amount of them."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, nodding his head. And thats what we did. We watched a couple of comedy films which made Pikachu laugh, which of course made me laugh since I was surprised he understood some of the content, and we watched some drama/love movies which made Pikachu cry. This took up most of the day and around six, I decided to get us both some dinner. I also decided to get some pizza since Pikachu has never had it. After ordering from Domino's, I made sure to tell Pikachu not to go with me towards the door when the doorbell rang so he wouldn't be seen. About half an hour later, the pizza came. Pikachu was looking at it with curiosity.

"I know you've never had pizza but I'm sure you'll like it," I said. I got two plates out for ourselves and then got a slice for myself and then got one for Pikachu. "Just be careful eating it, it might still be hot," I added, taking a bite.

Pikachu looked at it for a second, and then took a bite of the slice. His eyes glazed over and with a full mouth said, "Pika, pika" rather happily.

I laughed and then took the glass of water I had with me and raised it as a toast. "Well Pikachu, here's a toast to the great times I'm sure we're going to have," I said as Pikachu raised his glass and clanked them together.

After dinner, we decided to watch some more TV, mostly Family Guy. Before we both knew it, it was starting to get into the late hours and Pikachu was apparently getting tired, since he let out a yawn. "Sounds like someone is getting tired," I said laughing. I decided to go upstairs and make Pikachu his own bed. I found an old unused box and put in some of that ribbon stuff you find in easter baskets. I then used one of my t-shirts as a blanket and another as a pillow. It wasn't much but I didn't have much else to give. I went back downstairs and saw that Pikachu had fallen asleep on the couch. I picked him up and took him upstairs. When I put him on the bed, he slowly woke up as I got into bed.

"Pika?" he said. Then he shook his head. "Pika, Pika, Pika!" he then said.

"What, you want to sleep in my bed?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I guess my bed is more comfortable than the one I made for you," I said, chuckling. He got inside the bed and cuddled up next to me. "Just make sure if I end up laying on you, you better thundershock me."

But Pikachu was already asleep. However, I couldn't do so as quickly. I was thinking about how and why Pikachu was here. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to be able to get him back, but I had to try anyway. Tomorrow, I would have to try to see what I could do to make him remember what happened. And with that, I turned out the lights and fell asleep right alongside Pikachu.

* * *

(A/N: Well, there was a full day with Pikachu. Hopefully, Chris can find out what to do to help Pikachu. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Isolation

Chapter 3: Isolation

As far as I know, for many years I've always been known to sleep in late. These days I sleep in around 11. Can't help it, I love sleeping. Unfortunately, Pikachu was not aware of this. It was about 8:30 when Pikachu woke up.

"Pi?" he said when he opened his eyes. He slowly got up and yawned while stretching. He then realized his belly was growling. "Chu," he said in response and then looked back to me. I, of course, was still sleeping. "Pika, pika," he said while tucking my covers trying to wake me. I made no movement and after about a minute of this, Pikachu decided to go to the next best thing and shocked me with his electricity.

Well, that definitely woke me up. I woke with a yell and Pikachu stopped, letting me lay twitching. "You know Pikachu, there are better ways to waking a person up, plus you could've killed me there," I said while Pikachu was laughing, who apparently found this funny. "Oh you think that's funny?" I asked, smiling. "Well, now you're going to get it," I added, grabbing Pikachu and starting to tickle him, which made him laugh more, electricity coming out of his cheeks.

Finally, he said, "Pi, pi, pika!" telling me to stop, which I did. I realized the only reason he would've possibly woken me up was because he was hungry.

"Alright you," I then said, "Let's get some breakfast. You're just lucky I'm hungry as well." I then had an idea. "Actually, how about we go on a little road trip? I'm sure you'd like to check out what this world is like."

Pikachu smiled and agreed quickly with a "Pika, pi!" I got a quick shower, brushed my teeth, etc. Pretty much what I do each day. I then got my wallet and keys, Pikachu and I got into the car and then we went off to McDonald's. While on the way, Pikachu couldn't help but look out the window and stare in awe at the world around him.

I smiled while driving. I would've done the thing where someone would open the window to let their dog catch the wind, but if I did that, I'd probably cause an accident doing that. "I see you like the view. It's kind of sad though," I said, and Pikachu looked back towards me, "The environment is being affected by pollution and other things. It's rather said." I then looked towards Pikachu, "But hey, what can you do about it?"

"Pika," Pikachu murmured and sat down. I guess maybe our worlds were quite different. Pokemon were believed to be a major factor of their environment and if this balance was affected, terrible things could happen.

I decided to change the subject. "So Pikachu, do you happen to like hash browns. And maybe for that matter McGriddles?" Pikachu looked confused at this, but I assured him he would like them.

As we pulled up to McDonald's, I looked to Pikachu, "Sorry to do this buddy, but I need you to hide under the glove compartment so no one sees you."

Pikachu looked kind of annoyed at this but he understood, and went under the compartment. I pulled up to the drive-thru menu and a person asked for my order.

"Yes, I would like two sausage-egg-and-cheese McGriddles, two hash browns and two things of orange juice, medium size please." We then pulled up to the window where I paid and got our food. I pulled into one of the parking spots so we could eat. Turns out Pikachu became a big fan of McGriddles and hash browns. I made sure to warn him that the orange juice may not be the best, they never really do. After we were done, I threw everything out and we went home.

"I have a feeling you're going to get used to human food rather quickly," I said laughing.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, agreeing.

We finally got home and honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to do. "We need to think of a plan for today," I said, getting out of the car, with Pikachu on my shoulder. When we got inside, Pikachu got off and ran towards the TV and pointed saying, "Pika, pika."

"What, you want to watch cartoons?" I said. So much for going back to bed. "Alright, I'm kind of in the mood anyway."

There wasn't too much on but Spongebob was on at least and I never got tired of this show. Luckily there was also a marathon on.

"Pika?" Pikachu said with his paw behind his head and a really confused look on his face.

I laughed. "Yep, thats American cartoons for you. If Pokemon was on, I'd let you get a taste of your own world, but it isn't on much anymore."

Pikachu sighed and continued to watch the show. While we were watching TV, my cell phone went off. It was my friend Joe and he was asking if I could come over and play some Wii. I looked towards Pikachu and I knew I couldn't leave him here alone, especially if someone came, so I had to turn him down, saying I was busy with some things. As much as I enjoyed Pikachu's company, it was bothering me that I couldn't see my own friends and I couldn't possibly let Pikachu out in the open. In a way, we were both feeling isolated and I needed to find a way I could take Pikachu places with me without being seen.

While I couldn't think of an idea for that, a brand new idea popped into my head. I took my cell phone and switched to camera mode. "Hey Pikachu," I said and right when he looked, the camera flashed and took his picture. I laughed at Pikachu's surprised look. "It's a camera as well as a phone," I explained. "I took your picture," I added, showing the picture. "So we remember each other forever."

"Pika," Pikachu said, amazed by the picture.

"Here, let's get a picture together," I said. Pikachu got on my shoulder and I then took the picture. I took one more where I was holding Pikachu in my hands. I laughed after seeing the pictures, surprised they came out so good. Suddenly, I came up with another idea. I forgot to show Pikachu the Wii I had and I think he was going to like what I had in mind. "Hey Pikachu, want to play some _Brawl_?" I asked him.

He seemed confused at first, but I showed him the game, and then I explained about the controls, all the characters, and the maps. While I used the regular Wiimote and Nunchuk, I happened to have a classic controller and let Pikachu use that. Pikachu was rather amazed at what he was seeing.

"Hmm, now what character to pick?" I asked out loud. Pikachu decided to choose himself as his character. "Oh, of course you would choose yourself," I said grinning. "Alright then, I'll pick Lucario and we'll have ourselves a Pokemon battle."

"Pika," Pikachu said with a determined grin on his face.

Because I just had to, I chose the Pokemon Stadium as the first map. As soon as the battle started, I quickly went after Pikachu but he seemed to have learned his controls rather quickly and dodged my attacks. After a couple of minutes, we each were done to one life. Pikachu was rather good at this game and knew his character well. While I almost had him dead, the Smash Ball appeared and wasn't able to get it in tine and had to face Pikachu's Volt Tackle, which ended up killing me, and Pikachu had one this round.

I was completely surprised and then looked at Pikachu, who had his cute little smile on his face as a way of mocking me. "You know, for a first timer, you're pretty good at this game." Pikachu could only respond by closing his eyes and grinning while putting his paw behind his head.

We kept playing for at least a good amount of hours before we decided to take a break and get some dinner. I decided to make ourselves some Hamburger Helper and made some Mac'N'Cheese with hamburger in it. Definitely one of my favorites and apparently Pikachu's too now.

After that, we decided to play some more into the late hours and decided to call it a draw since Pikachu was getting tired. I decided it was time to go to bed. Before we both went to bed, I felt like I had to tell Pikachu something.

"Hey, listen Pikachu," I said. Pikachu looked to me. "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but we're like best friends now. And well, you're pretty much like family to me now. What I'm trying to say is well... I love you, Pikachu."

Pikachu seemed surprised at this and started to blush. However, a smile went on his face and he quickly jumped into my arms to give me a hug. "Pika, pika, pika!" he responded as if to say he loved me as well.

After all this, we both turned in for the night, and before I fell asleep I said to Pikachu, "Night buddy," and almost chuckled since Pikachu was already asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Awe, another heart-warming chapter. As you can see, I depict Pikachu as a rather intelligent creature as opposed to what people would normally think of him, so he definitely has character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and much more will come on the way. It's possible Pikachu might see more of the world around him.)


	4. Pikachu's First Encounter With Nature

Chapter 4: Pikachu's First Encounter With Nature

As it seemed, Pikachu and I had way different wake-up schedules. He woke up around the same time as he did yesterday, however he didn't wake me up this time. He went downstairs and went up to the screen door in the back of the house. He noticed the tree line, and how green the grass was. It was almost like he was in his own world. Then he noticed one other thing. There was a rabbit outside eating some grass.

Pikachu was excited by this, wanting to say hello to it. Although it was a little tough, he was able to push open the door. When he got outside, he yelled, "Pika, pi!" The rabbit just stood there, staring at him. As Pikachu went up to the rabbit, it all of a sudden ran off. "Pi?" Pikachu said, rather confused. Sighing, he went back to the house. And thus, Pikachu learned that there were differences between this world and his, especially the fellow Pokemon who were almost always friendly. However, before he went inside, he noticed the chirping of the birds. It was quite a peaceful sound and definitely made Pikachu feel at peace. Well, maybe there weren't that many differences.

As he got inside, he heard a voice saying, "In a way, our worlds are very similar and very different at the same time." He looked to see me walking down the stairs. "And I hate to say it, but the rabbits usually aren't very sociable," I added with a smile.

"Pi," Pikachu said embarrassingly while putting his paw behind his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, knowing he must've been embarrassed, I knew that gesture well. "Besides, the neighbors usually aren't up around this time anyway." I then walked up to the door. "Hey, come look at this," I said pointing at something outside. Pikachu then got on my shoulder. "You see that little guy over there? That's a chipmunk, they usually live in trees. What I'm trying to say is that the animals you see in this world and the Pokemon in your world are very much the same. They both represent nature and the environment in big ways."

"Pika...." Pikachu said in amazement.

I looked away from him for a second, feeling some guilt. "I know it must be rough for you, being part of a world you know nothing about. I wish maybe I could feel your struggle."

I suddenly felt his paw against my face and I looked towards him. He had a smile on his face and said, "Pika, pi," telling me it made no difference since I was with him.

I smiled in return, "You're right, you do. Hey, I want to show you one other thing." I put Pikachu on the table and showed him a gesture we use so often. "We usually call this gesture, "pounding it," something like that. What you do is take your hand, or paw," I added, "And you make into a fist and then you just lightly tap it against another person's fist. It pretty much symbolizes friendship. So, want to give it a try?" I made a fist with my one hand and Pikachu did the same. Suddenly, I moved mine to his and stopped and Pikachu, getting the message, went up and met mine.

I smiled. "See, it's real easy." And Pikachu looked at his fist, amazed how he learned a human gesture. "And if you ever see me making a fist, you'll know from now on." I looked at the time. It was almost nine. "Hmm, still need to eat some breakfast. Luckily I got some groceries the other day." I looked through the cupboards. "Well, we got cereal, bread to make toast, butter, and jam. I think that'll be good enough."

I had cereal while Pikachu had some toast with butter and jam. He definitely liked it and couldn't help asking for more. I made a joke saying he had better watch his weight, which at first insulted him but he then realized it was a joke and giggled.

"Say, I have an idea," I said, "Why don't we go to the park since you're so interested with the environment." Pikachu gladly accepted that idea. I ended up packing some food since I had a feeling we would be there for a little while.

After I had taken a shower and did my usual things, we left for the park. Once we got there, we saw the park was empty. Not many people go to the park anymore these days but it worked to our advantage and I could let Pikachu explore. At first, I had him with the food in the bag, but once we got into the park, I let him sit on my shoulder. As soon as we found a bench, I sat down and let Pikachu go around the park. Truth was, this was a pretty big park. They expanded it a couple of years ago but no one really goes to it anymore despite that.

While Pikachu was running around, I sat at the bench thinking to myself. I was wondering how in the world I was going to look after Pikachu while I was at college. I couldn't leave him at the house, someone could discover him and, possibly, kill him. I had no other choice: I would have to take Pikachu with me to college, but it would be a different experience than here, especially with the people I know, and hopefully Pikachu would adapt to that quickly. Also, I needed to find a way to get Pikachu home. He couldn't possibly survive in this world and I won't let him suffer.

Then an idea came to my head. I had a friend named Paul, who worked in the Science Department in town. Paul Brooks was a scientist who was involved with genetic research, but he also looked into the more "paranormal" stuff. Maybe he might be able to help me. I got my cell phone and quickly called him.

"Hello," Paul's voice responded, tiredly. Apparently he had to get up for work rather early.

"Hey Paul, this is Chris," I said.

"Oh, hey Chris," Paul responded, "There anything I can do for you?"

:Actually you can," I said smiling, "I think I found something you might find interesting."

"Oh really?" Paul said. I could imagine the curious look on his face. "And what would that be?"

I looked towards Pikachu, who was rolling around in the grass. "I think it would be better if I showed you in person. Does tomorrow sound like a good time?"

"Sure, sure," Paul said. "Come around one. This had better be good Chris."

"Oh, I think you'll be in for a surprise," I said, grinning before I hung up. After this, I noticed that Pikachu had come up to me and was rubbing his belly telling me he was getting hungry. "What, you're hungry already?" I asked. I then looked towards my watch and, somehow, it was already after noon. "Time sure goes by fast. Well, I'm feeling kind of hungry myself."

We had lunch then and while we were eating, I felt I had to give Pikachu some background about his "reputation."

"You see Pikachu, you're based off a multi-billion franchise known as well Pokemon," I explained. "You're pretty much the mascot of this series and well, you're known and loved everywhere by lots of people. Pretty much you began as a drawing which led to you being in video games by a company called Nintendo." I smiled, "Truth is, there's many different franchises in the Nintendo series, so you're like one huge, happy family."

"Pika...." Pikachu said, staring at his paws and tail.

"But apparently, I guess they never thought you would actually exist, and well, they were mistaken. I have to be honest, I used to be a huge Pokemon fan myself when I was little. I always wanted to have my own Pokemon friend. I just didn't think it would happen when I was 18." Pikachu looked down with a sad look on his face. I noticed this and put my hand on his back. "But hey, you're here now and that's all what matters," I said, scratching behind his ears. Pikachu smiled at this and closed his eyes in pleasure while I kept scratching his ears. After we were done eating, we decided to head back home.

I noticed how summer, as usual, was going by fast. It was already July and before I knew it it would be August. Only about another month of break and then I would be back in college. I wouldn't exactly tell Pikachu just yet what college life was like but when the time came, I would make sure to warn him.

When we got home, we both decided to watch a movie. I thought it would be best to introduce Pikachu to the horror genre and we watched all the _Saw _movies. After watching all of them, Pikachu looked rather petrified. After watching all of them, it was after midnight and we were both getting tired. We both decided to go to bed and got into bed.

"Hey, Pikachu," I said then, looking at him. "If you ended up having to stay here for the rest of your life, would that be a problem for you?"

Pikachu opened his eyes and looked at me. "Pikachu," he said, but he said it in a happy tone, telling me it wasn't a problem for him.

"Well, if we can't, we'll make the best of this," I said smiling. I then felt Pikachu curl up next to me. My smile then turned to a frown. _"I just hope I'm making the right choice seeing Paul tomorrow," _I thought. And soon after that, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Well hopefully Chris is making the right choice. Anyway, Chapter 4 is done and I hope you enjoy it.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. Paul Meet Pikachu

Chapter 5: Paul Meet Pikachu

"Look, we can trust him, I've been friends with him since high school," I said, looking at Pikachu. He seemed rather uneasy that someone other than me would know of his existence. "I know I said I wouldn't expose you to anyone else, but I think he can help getting you back."

We were on our way to the science department to see Paul. It was true, I've known him since about junior year in high school. He was once one of the teachers there, which explained how I knew him so well, and then moved on to the science department here in town. Ever since then, I've been coming to him and calling him for help with things I need to study for college.

When we finally reached the department building, I looked over to Pikachu. "Alright buddy, let's hope he can help us. I hate putting you in the bag again but I think its best if only Paul sees you."

"Pika," Pikachu said with a sigh, agreeing.

We went into the building. I told the lady at the desk that I was meeting Paul at one. She gave me the directions to his office and I followed them. When I got to his office, I knocked and then heard him say, "Come in," which I did.

Paul was sitting at his desk and then got up when he saw me. "Chris, good to see you again," he said, smiling. He then went over to shake my hand. Paul was about 6'1", black, and somewhere in his mid-thirties. He was really into his paranormal research. "I'm hoping whatever you brought is worth seeing."

I smiled, "Oh, I would think so." I then opened up the bag and said, "You can come out now," and out came Pikachu.

Paul's eyes widened and he almost jumped back. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed with shock. He looked at Pikachu and was almost panicking. "Chris, if this is some sick joke, I will let your parents know about this."

"I'm afraid not, Paul," I said, "He's the real thing." I then picked up Pikachu. "Go ahead, you can pet him."

Paul looked reluctant at first, but then went over and cautiously placed his hand on Pikachu's head. Paul gasped, pulling his hand away. "No. No, no, no. This can't be possible." He then placed his hand back on Pikachu and started to pet him. He looked at me then. "This can't be true, he's based off a cartoon series. He can't actually be real."

"Paul, trust me, I had the same idea, but he's as real as you can get," I said seriously.

Paul looked at me and then sighed. He knew a lot of the paranormal but wasn't expecting this. "Where did you find him?"

"Just outside my house," I said. "He was knocked unconscious and I had to do something about it so I took him inside and we've been buddies ever since."

"Hmm, very strange," Paul said, "But what can I do about it?"

"Well, we thought maybe you had an idea how he got into our world?" I said.

"Well, he's definitely from another world alright," Paul said. "I could try finding out but it might take some time. What was going on while this happened?"

"Well it was in the middle of the night, and there was a huge thunderstorm," I said.

"I see," Paul said. "And he can do.... well you know?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "He can definitely do that, can't you Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, embarrassed, but made sparks come out of his cheeks.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do but first I should probably get a blood sample, so it can help with the research," Paul said. He then got out a needle and vial.

Of course, at this moment, Pikachu freaked out seeing the needle. "Pika, pi!" he said, scared, and he went up onto my shoulder.

I sighed but then smiled at Paul. "He reminds me of myself when I was little." I then looked to Pikachu. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much. Just a little pinch and it'll be done." Jeez, I sounded like a doctor.

Pikachu still looked a little scared but went back down reluctantly. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Paul stuck the needle in and took out some of his blood. I noticed his blood was red, just like any human or animal's blood. _"I guess we're more alike than I thought," _I thought to myself. As soon as Paul was done, he put a bandage where the puncture was and wrapped Pikachu's arm in a clean dressing. Even Pikachu had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"See, it wasn't that bad," I said smiling. I looked over to Paul and he was analyzing the blood under a microscope. He then stopped and looked rather shocked.

"Chris, you might want to see this," he said. I walked over to him where the microscope was. "Look at this first slide," he then said, "This is blood taken from a regular white mouse."

I looked in it and saw the usual regular red blood cells and such. "Okay," I said.

"Now here's Pikachu's blood," Paul said, putting the slide under the microscope.

I looked at it and then I froze in shock. "They're... the same," I said, astonished. The cells were practically the same shape and structure.

"Look closely at the cells," Paul said, "They seem to have some type of protein connected to them. They're tiny but there's a bunch on every cell."

"What does it mean?" I said.

"Well, it's possible it might have to due with Pikachu being able to generate electricity," Paul said. "Like I said, I'm gonna have to look more into this."

"Paul," I said, "Have you ever heard of the theory of portals? You know, portals that lead to other dimensions?"

Paul nodded, "I know what you're thinking, it's not an uncommon theory. Although, it hasn't been quite proven that such an event happens. I'll have to look more into it."

"Well, we had better get going," I said, taking Pikachu and, reluctantly, put him back in the bag, leaving a hole open so he can breath. I looked back to Paul. "Paul, make sure you tell no one else about this."

"But Chris, this is a new breakthrough in science, think of the-"

"Paul," I said warningly, "You're not going to say anything."

Paul sighed, "Oh alright. Fine, I won't say anything."

"Good," I said, "And if you do find anything out, you know the number." And after that, we both left.

* * *

"So I guess we're not that different after all," I said to Pikachu, lying on the couch with him. "Well, when you compare yourself to other animals I mean."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said. He then looked down, a saddened look on his face.

"Missing home again huh?" I asked. I then thought of something. "So where you used to live, was there any other Pikachu with you?"

Pikachu nodded. He then put a paw to his head, I guess telling me something happened after that and he was with a group of people but couldn't remember what went on. It seems that he still couldn't remember some of his memories after hitting his head.

I felt bad. I wish I could possibly find him a friend, but I'm sure no animal I knew would get along with him. Well, I guess he was just going to have to be with me until we got this figured out. "Don't worry, buddy. Once Paul figures something out, I'm sure we can get you home then."

Pikachu nodded, smiling. He then turned around and had a frown on his face. Truth was, he wasn't sure if ever wanted to leave here. It was the first time he really had a true friend, and one that wasn't a Pokemon trainer.

* * *

(A/N: Oh Pikachu, what can you do? Well, there's another chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write down. Well, I hoped you liked this and sometime I'll get to the next chapter. Thanks.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Pikachu's Other Encounter

Chapter 6: Pikachu's Other Encounter

It was later in the day. Pikachu and I had already eaten dinner and were watching some TV.

"You know," I then said, "It's amazing how you can understand dialogue so well, but animals here can barely understand any dialogue."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said with a shrug.

"I guess if most animals were intelligent like Pokemon, things would be different around here," I said, sighing. I then had an idea. "Hey, I think it's about that time again."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Apparently he still remembered what happened the last time.

"Hey, we're not watching anymore horror films," I said, laughing. "I think you might like this, it's called _Eagle Eye_, good movie in my opinion. Plus you get to see the kind of things we have to deal with each and everyday." I suddenly felt my cell phone go off. I looked at it and groaned. Mom was calling me. "Hey, I have to take this call, I'll be back in a bit," I said, going downstairs.

Pikachu looked around and sat comfortably on the couch. All of a sudden he heard a noise coming from outside. He went over to where the screen door was, but he couldn't see anything, but then again it was pitch black outside. Again, he heard the noise. Although his conscious told him not to go out, he did so anyway. He looked around the corner of the house and saw a dog going through the garbage can. Of course, it just had to be a Rottweiler.

Somehow aware of his presence, the dog turned around and saw Pikachu, instantly baring his teeth. But Pikachu had gone up against way larger foes in his work and wasn't perturbed. He got into a stance, ready for a fight. However, he wasn't aware how quick the dog was and suddenly it lunged at him. Pikachu was knocked down, completely caught off guard. As strong as he was, the dog was just too big and was practically crushing him. He didn't want to hurt it but the dog was constantly trying to bite him. Suddenly, Pikachu let out a thunderbolt, and the dog was shocked, and then ran off, scared for its life. Although he won the battle, Pikachu definitely looked like he lost the war. He tried getting up, but he felt woozy and he was cut in some areas and losing blood fast. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

(A/N: I thought maybe in this scene, one particular song would go along well with it. Its called "Sadness and Sorrow" and some may know it from Naruto. I don't watch it but its a good song and seems to fit the scene. I'll let you know where with a *.)

* * *

After finally getting off the phone with my mom, I went back upstairs. I guess I couldn't have been surprised that Pikachu wasn't there. I looked upstairs to see maybe if I could sneak up there. He wasn't there. It finally came to me that he must've gone outside.

"Pikachu?" I called out when I opened the door. No answer. I looked around outside but didn't see anything at first. *All of a sudden, I heard shallow breathing and looked around the corner and saw Pikachu, beaten up, bruised, and bleeding.

"Pikachu!" I almost yelled. I went over to him and checked his pulse, It was still strong but it was weakening quickly. "Hang on, buddy. I'll fix you up here," I said, picking him up carefully. I quickly ran into the house and upstairs and got some towels for Pikachu to lay on. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and smiled slightly with a "Pika," telling me he was sorry. "Don't worry about it," I said, "I'll take care of the wounds."

From what it looked like, he was attacked by a dog, and a big one at that. I could tell he was in pain and quickly ran to the bathroom. I couldn't find any aspirin, so I got out a med kit I kept for emergencies. Luckily, I was certified in first aid. The only thing I had was morphine. I hesitated at this. I didn't know how Pikachu would react to the drug, plus also knowing it had some serious side effects, especially with mice. But if I didn't do something, Pikachu could die from a loss of blood. Since Pikachu wasn't near the size of a human, I decided to give him 10 mg. I injected the morphine into the needle and then went back into my room. I also made sure to get some band-aids as well.

"This might hurt a bit buddy, but trust me, it'll help," I said, taking Pikachu's small arm and injecting the morphine. Pikachu clenched his teeth in pain, but mostly ignored it. After that was done, I got some hydrogen peroxide and alcohol and cleaned up the wounds. Then I finally put some bandages on and I was finally done. "Just get some rest for now, and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow," I said leaving the room.

After going downstairs, I hit my fist against the wall. I couldn't believe I was that careless enough to let Pikachu go out and get attacked. I know I shouldn't blame myself but who else could I blame? I sat back down on the couch, hoping, praying that Pikachu would be alright.

* * *

While Pikachu was sleeping, he was having some disturbing dreams. In them, he could see he was with a group of people, but couldn't recognize them. All of a sudden, a portal appeared out of nowhere, taking Pikachu through another dimension or even another world. And the last thing he saw before he was knocked out was pavement. He suddenly woke up in shock, looking around. When he saw where he was, he soon calmed down. It seems like some of his memories came back but not all of them.

He frowned, trying to remember those people but couldn't. Why though? Who were the people he was with? And for that matter, how did that portal all of a sudden appear? He didn't have any answers to this. He tried to get up but his body was feeling rather numb. He remembered that he was injected with some type of medicine to get rid of the pain, and he had bandages on himself. He then remembered his encounter with the dog. If wasn't for him being an electric-type, he probably would've been dead.

He sighed. He needed to stop putting himself in danger. He already had two near-death experiences. This world was not as safe as the one he was used to. From now on, he would only go outside when Chris was around. He looked outside and it was even darker. It must've been real late and Chris was most likely sleeping downstairs.

Pikachu smiled. It was Chris that saved him, again. Tears soon came to his eyes. He wish he could do something to repay Chris, but what could he possibly do? He was also depressed because he couldn't remember who he really was and that he's in a world where Pokemon such as him don't exist. He then laid back to sleep, realizing he at least had one friend to count on, agreeing that he was like family.

* * *

I then woke up to the rays of light in my face. I also felt something tickling my face. Who else could it have been but Pikachu on my shoulder wagging his tail in my face with a smile.

"Pikachu," I said smiling, giving him a hug, but made sure not to hug too tight. "I guess the morphine worked well for you," I said after breaking the hug.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said happily, rolling around rather easily.

"Let's see how those wounds look," I said, gently peeling away one of his bandages. "Wow, your wounds heal quick."

Pikachu then crossed his arms, tilted his head and closing his eyes, telling me of course. He was a Pokemon after all.

"Well since you had a big battle yesterday," I said, "I'll cook you up a heart-warming meal." I of course made the best thing, waffles. If there was one thing I knew, they always made your day better. After making plenty enough, we both dug in. Pikachu was apparently really hungry and downed all of them, although I couldn't help but laugh when he suddenly looked uncomfortable from indigestion.

"Hey Pikachu," I then said, "I want you to know I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I'm sure I could've easily scared off that dog, but seeing you he decided to attack you."

Pikachu had a kind look on his face. "Pikachu," he said, jumping onto the table. "Pika pi pika," he added, walking over to me. He suddenly held out his paw in a fist.

I smiled, returning the fist and pounding it. "Oh, come here you," I said grabbing Pikachu and giving him a light nookie, while Pikachu laughed like crazy.

* * *

(A/N: Well, you got a little bit of an idea what happened to Pikachu, but not everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather heart-warming chapter. I might speed up time next chapter so Pikachu gets to experience "new" things. Thanks.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Pikachu and the College Experience

Chapter 7: Pikachu and the College Experience

_One month later... _

After Pikachu's close encounter, the past month went by rather quickly and quietly, nothing else huge happening. It was that time again for me. I had to head back to college, and Pikachu was coming along with me. It was the only choice I had, plus I needed to be with him. I was all set and ready to go, my bags packed and in the car. "Pikachu my friend," I said, looking at him, "If you thought it was crazy here, just wait till you experience college life."

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, confused.

"Oh trust me," I said smiling, "You'll find out rather quickly."

As soon as I checked to make sure I had everything, we then left. I go to a college called Shippensburg University, which is in south Pennsylvania. From where we live, it would take about two hours to get there. Not a problem for Pikachu and I.

"So listen," I said, while driving, "I have to let you know, it's not going to be nearly as easy to get you food. Plus, I can't let my roommate see you, so we'll have to find you somewhere in my room."

"Pika," Pikachu said, sighing. This isn't exactly what he had in mind. Still, he could think of worse things.

"Plus, I have classes on certain days so I might be gone for a little bit. But once my roommate is gone, you can come out and do what you want. Still, you hear someone and even if it's me, just hide. I'll let you know if it's me."

Pikachu nodded. About half an hour later, I noticed that he had fallen asleep. _"Happens to me all the time," _I thought, smiling. I figured out why people think he's cute when he's sleeping and I couldn't help but agree, although to a certain degree of course. We ended up stopping a couple of times for gas and to get lunch. Soon, after about another forty-five minutes, we finally reached the university. Unfortunately, we had to go through the same process as before and I had to put Pikachu in one of the bags I had. Luckily, all of them weren't packed full. "Trust me, it's more of a pain to me than you," I said.

I was able to get all of my things into my room and luckily my roommate hadn't arrived yet. I got Pikachu out of the bag so he could actually breathe. Pikachu looked around the room and giggled nervously.

"It might not be perfect, but its definitely bigger than my room at home," I said. I then looked towards the bed. "Unfortunately, the bed's smaller, but I think we'll be able to both squeeze in. Actually, there's two places you can hide under, either the bed or the desk, although I would probably take the desk."

Pikachu looked to where the desk was, and even though it was big enough, it wasn't quite the place he'd want to be on a daily basis. I soon started unpacking while Pikachu sat on the bed. "I also have to warn you, on certain days you may hear all sorts of things outside, don't worry they're just drunk. Hopefully, they won't wake you up, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Pika?" Pikachu said, with a confused look on his face. Guess it was time to tell him what usually happens at college.

"You see Pikachu," I said, "People, when they come here, they like to party a lot, but not like the way you think. You see, lots of people here like to drink alcohol, which is illegal for my age and well, to put it short, it slows your reflexes and can get you killed. But unfortunately, I'm one of those people doing that." I was expecting Pikachu to have an angry look at his face, but Pikachu's face seemed content.

"Pika pika pi pika," he said, telling me that we all do crazy things and that he himself didn't care, personally, and that he would do silly things himself.

"Well don't worry buddy, whether I do or not, I'm responsible enough to not do anything stupid," I said. "But I won't do it every night so we'll have plenty of time to hang out."

A knock soon came to the door. I looked to Pikachu but he was already under the desk. I said come in and my roommate Jake came in. "Hey Jake, how was your break?" I asked when he came in.

"It was good, kind of the same old same: eat, drink, sleep, you know the whole thing. What about you, anything interesting happen?"

I smiled. "Oh you have no idea," I said, looking to where Pikachu was, giving him a quick wink. "But sleeping was practically all I did."

"So hows your schedule looking this semester?" Jake asked. "I practically have classes each day."

"I did what I did last semester," I said. "Have Tuesdays and Thursdays all to myself."

"You did that last year and you had five classes in a row," Jake said, laughing.

"Well, you just used to it," I said. I was finally able to get all my clothes and such unpacked. I was hoping maybe he would leave so Pikachu could come out. Some friend I was.

"Well, I didn't have lunch yet so I'm going to head into town and get something," Jake said, leaving. As soon as he was gone, I closed the door and told Pikachu he could come out.

"Phew, good thing he left quickly," I said. "I know it might be hard, but we'll work our way around this."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said. He then sneezed, causing electricity to come out of his cheeks.

"Sorry about that," I said laughing. "I guess they didn't quite get rid of all the dust. I'll go get a broom to clean it up."

And so began what would become an experience Pikachu would probably never forget.

* * *

A few days had passed and Pikachu and I already adjusted to our schedules. My schedule was more of the same as last year. Pikachu, however, it was new for him. Luckily, he liked to get up early. On Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's I would get up around nine and do the usual things I do at home. I decided that Pikachu was safe sleeping in my bed since he was small enough for no one to notice. However, on Tuesday's and Thursday's since I had no classes, I would just sleep in until the late morning. Despite what he usually does, Pikachu ends up sleeping in along with me. Luckily, Jake each morning has an early class so it hasn't been a problem.

It was Thursday and I knew like everyone else what that meant. Thing was, I didn't want to leave Pikachu by himself. Right now, it was about 9:30 and Jake was about to head out.

"Well, I'm heading out," Jake said. "You sure you don't want to go out, it's the first week back?"

"I don't know," I said, "I'm thinking about it."

"Well, if you do, you know where to go," Jake said before leaving.

I sighed. Pikachu came out with a worried look on his face. "Pika?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said. "As much as I would love to go out, I can't leave you here by yourself. It just seems too risky. Besides, I don't want you to feel lonely." I sat on my bed, debating in my mind.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed next to me. "Pika pika pi," he said.

I looked to him. "Are you sure, you won't feel alone by yourself?" Pikachu shook his head with a smile. "Well alright then, I guess I will go out then." I checked to make sure I had my wallet and key and was about to leave, but looked back. "Oh yeah, if you _do _need anything, there's stuff in the fridge." And after that, I left the room, locking the door.

Pikachu looked around. It was rather quiet at the moment. He noticed he was rather thirsty and opened up the fridge. He saw what appeared to be cans full of some kind of liquid. He opened one of them and drank some of the liquid. As soon as it hit his lips, Pikachu's eye's glazed over. He had never tasted something as good as what he was holding now. He kept drinking the liquid until it was empty. He was wanting more, but was thinking it might not be a good idea. He noticed he felt a little bit more hyper. Apparently, this drink could make him more alert. He decided against his former decision and cracked open another can, drinking more of the soda, for that's what it was.

* * *

I was on my way back to campus. I wasn't in bad shape, I could still walk fine. It was around midnight and I had classes tomorrow, so I had to go to sleep soon. As soon as I got in my dorm, I went straight up to my room. When I got into my room, I let Pikachu it was me but then I noticed something else. There were at least five empty soda cans on the floor. When Pikachu came out, he had a rather strange look on his face, and electricity was coming out of his cheeks.

"Uh, Pikachu?" I asked. "Did you drink all this soda?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said with a laugh. Obviously he was feeling rather hyper from all the caffeine. _"I wonder if the caffeine is why electricity is coming out of his cheeks?" _I thought to myself.

"I guess we're on opposite sides of the spectrum," I said, laughing as well. I had a feeling Pikachu wasn't going to bed for awhile. Little did he know the crash he was going to experience would be bad. "You know, it isn't good to drink a huge amount of soda at one time." I said. "Let's just say you're not going to feel so great tomorrow morning."

I had to get to bed. I always have a policy that I need at least eight hours of sleep but usually try to go for more. "Well buddy, I need to get to bed since I have class tomorrow. You might as well get in as well since you're going to be real tired soon anyway," I said, changing, turning off the light and then getting into bed. Pikachu then got onto the bed and then snuggled onto my left side. I was still rather tipsy, but at least I could think straight. "You know Pikachu, I know I said alcohol can end up killing you, but I forgot to mention only in rather high amounts," I said, almost laughing before I fell asleep.

Although he wasn't showing it, Pikachu was shaking his head in his mind, smiling. He definitely found Chris as a rather interesting friend, but a best friend nevertheless.

* * *

(A/N: So Pikachu got his first experience of college and drinking. Well, soda that is. Hopefully, you enjoyed that. I felt maybe the story was going kind of slow so I sped up to the college part. I have a feeling this story may be rather long, but hey who's complaining. Anyway, since I'm done with my one story for now, I'll have more time to write this, so expect new chapters to come quicker.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. A Close Call

Chapter 8: A Close Call

It was getting into September, which meant the warm temperatures I was used to experiencing were going down. Although it was still rather warm during the day, it was starting to get colder at night. This was nothing new to me, nor to Pikachu, despite not really being able to go outside. They were known for dealing with cold weather.

It was Tuesday and about the middle of September. Since I didn't have class that day, I was able to hang out with Pikachu after Jake left for class. I wasn't kidding when I said it would be hard to get food for Pikachu. During the week, I went to the dining hall for lunch and dinner and I usually pocketed what I could find transferable. But unfortunately, I could only bring back desserts. "I may end up getting you fat, but it's better than nothing," I had said jokingly. At least Pikachu didn't eat large amounts of food, so that probably would never be a problem. However, on the weekends I would go to another place to get food and there I could bring food back, making it easier for both of us.

"Soon we'll have Fall break and we can go home for a little bit," I said, working at my computer, if you could call it that.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said happily with a smile on his face. It was obvious that he wasn't a big fan of college.

"Hey, it's not so bad here," I said. "At least we're not somewhere where they have four people in a room."

Pikachu let out a groan and fell back onto the bed. As if one couldn't have been enough.

All of a sudden a bell was heard and then the fire alarms in the building started going off.

"Oh wonderful," I groaned. "They just had to do a fire drill." I looked towards Pikachu, confused with what's going. "Fire drill I'm afraid," I almost had to shout. I couldn't leave him in here, even if it was just a drill. I couldn't put him in any of the hoodies I had, it was still too warm. Then I looked to where my backpack was and knew that was the only choice. "Hate to do this again, but I can't keep you in here." I took all my books out and Pikachu almost reluctantly got in. I locked the door behind me and went out the emergency exit. At least now if anyone asked why I was carrying a backpack I had a good excuse.

When everyone got outside, we had to wait a couple of minutes. They always did a fire drill each month, and it was rather annoying. Oh well, at least they didn't do any at night. Everything was going fine until-

"Hey, is there something moving in your backpack?" My heart almost stopped as I looked over and a girl I didn't know was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "No, it's just my books in here that's all." Luckily we were allowed to go back in then and I made sure to distance myself away from this random person. As soon as I got back to my room, I locked it and let Pikachu out. "Okay, now that was way too close," I said. "Let's not do that again."

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed, rubbing his head.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and thankfully no other significant events happened. It was finally time for us to go back home, since it was now Fall break. Pikachu and I found it best to leave as early as possible. Having my bags packed the night before, as soon as we both woke up, we got everything ready and took the bags to my car. I actually had a bag I got from buying books at the bookstore that Pikachu could fit in. Nobody even noticed. As soon as everything was packed in, we got the hell out of dodge.

"It may only be about a week, but I think you'll enjoy being in a more open environment," I said as we left the university.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, who couldn't possibly be any happier.

We decided to eat breakfast at Pikachu's favorite, McDonald's. And of course, we got the usual. "Definitely better than the college food in my opinion," I said, while we both ate. We then went back onto the road. At this rate we could get back home even before noon.

"Hmm, I noticed Paul hasn't called me about anything since we last saw him," I suddenly said. "I'll have to call him when we get back to see if he found out anything."

Flashbacks suddenly flew into Pikachu's mind. Once again, that moment where he was pulled into some vortex burdened his thoughts. Nothing new had come back to him, all he could remember was what happened during that rather traumatic event. Before that, he remembered nothing. It was scary having amnesia like this, it was almost if he had forgotten his own identity. But he pretty much had, other than knowing he was a Pikachu.

I noticed that something was bothering Pikachu and had a feeling I knew what it was. "Your getting flashbacks aren't you?"

Pikachu nodded. I could tell he was frustrated from not being able to remember everything.

"Do you remember how you got here?" I then asked.

Pikachu looked at me, wishing he could tell me but couldn't. Although, I could understand certain things he would say, whatever Pikachu had to tell me would be hard to understand.

"Don't worry buddy," I said then. "We'll figure this all out. Maybe we can see Paul about this. Maybe he could answer my theory about time warps and portals."

It must've been that that Pikachu was wanting me to think, for he then looked to me suddenly. "Pika pika!" he then said.

"Wait a minute," I said, "You're saying that you came here by some kind of time warp or portal?"

Pikachu nodded, smiling that I was able to figure out. Well, it wasn't really an unusual thing to hear about. Guess I know had a better reason to get in touch with Paul now.

After all this, we had finally reached home, and Pikachu couldn't wait another minute. As soon as I opened the door to bring in my things, he ran straight to the couch and laid there, sighing in relaxation. I shook my head, smiling. He really did miss home, I guess you could say. He may have only been here for some months, but this was home to him and always would be until we figured a way to get him back.

I sat on the couch next to him, ignoring the bags near the door for now. "I know you're not a big fan of college, but I hate to break it to you but we have plenty more weeks of that coming up." Pikachu, who hadn't even moved at all from his spot, let out a groan which reflected off the couch.

"Well, you could always stay here, but you won't see me for about three months-" I stopped since Pikachu then flung on to me, begging me not to do that with tears in his eyes. I knew of course he wasn't _truly_ crying, and shook my head in amusement. "Don't worry, I would never leave you behind," I said, returning the hug. I then looked to him and smiled. "Now let's see if we can figure out more to this puzzle," I said, getting out my phone to call Paul.

* * *

(A/N: Well apparently Pikachu doesn't like college too much. Now we're getting to the point where the plot will start to materialize, probably little by little. Hope you enjoyed this. :) )

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. The Best Christmas Pikachu Has Ever Had

Chapter 9: The Best Christmas Pikachu Has Ever Had

After calling Paul, we headed back to the department building. Luckily, Paul was the only one working there today so Pikachu just rode on my shoulder. When I went into Paul's office, he didn't look real happy before seeing me.

"Long time no see, Chris," he said, shaking my hand. He then looked to Pikachu. "The same for you, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, smiling.

"Did I happen to come in at a bad time?" I said, noticing something was bothering him.

Paul then frowned again. "It's nothing. I.... well I was experimenting with some of Pikachu's blood on some of the lab mice here."

"And?" I said, crossing my arms.

"It was a complete failure," Paul said, sighing. "I ran the correct procedures but they couldn't handle the type of blood, and well they died."

"I guess they're not so similar after all," I said.

"I'm afraid not," Paul said, "But I'm sure you're not here to talk about Pikachu's blood."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Pikachu told me that he-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Paul said. "He _told _you? Meaning you can understand him?"

"Well," I said, looking at Pikachu, who just shrugged. "He didn't actually tell me, but yeah I can understand him, most of the time at least. Anyway, he told me that he got here by some sort of portal or warp."

"Portal huh?" Paul said. He went over to a part pf the room where a large screen was present. "You cannot say a word about this," Paul said, pushing a button. The screen flickered on and what we saw then made both Pikachu and I gasp. The screen showed the entire town, every street, every building, every house. "You got one of these in every town in every state," Paul said. "What it does is measure energy build-ups. You're not seeing anything now because the energy readings are at normal."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," I said.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

"At this point, readings have been rather normal," Paul said. "Although you get the usual temporary build-ups."

"Can this thing read past information?" I asked.

"Up to now, it's all recorded in case we need to look further into it," Paul said. "I think I know what you're asking."

I nodded. "Can it go back to back to June of this year?"

Paul punched some keys on the keyboard and the screen adjusted, showing events occurring in June. At first nothing showed up while going through the days, but then all of a sudden a dot appeared on the map and started to increase in size.

Paul paused it there. "Look familiar to you at all?" he asked, looking more to Pikachu than me. Pikachu stood still, just staring at the dot that represented his departure from his world to ours.

"I guess the best question would be how and why there is a massive energy build-up in such a small area?" I said. It didn't seem possible, but now that I had Pikachu with me, almost anything could be possible. "Paul," I asked, "What if it was some_thing _that was causing these portals to show up?"

"Like what?" Paul asked, looking at me curiously.

"Well," I said, "Ever since Pikachu showed up, I've been doing some research. We all know Pikachu is part of a different world. That being, our worlds are connected in some way, but there's also a third world which connects both our worlds. The Reverse World."

Pikachu suddenly perked up his ears hearing those last three words. Something seemed familiar about that.

"Okay, and that means what?" Paul asked .

"Well, there's two possibilities here. One is that the Pokemon Giratina is making contact with our world, since it has the ability to travel to different worlds, different realms. The second is that possibly all these worlds are overlapping each other, like the theory that between dusk and nightfall with twilight where the living and dead world overlap."

"Hmm, you do have a point there," Paul said. "But we can't really tell that from here."

"Can you forward the time on this, to see when the next portal may appear? I asked, looking towards the screen.

Paul sighed, "Unfortunately, it cannot predict future occurrences. Pretty much they could come at anytime."

I looked down and sighed. I was hoping maybe I had a chance to get Pikachu home, and it seemed like that idea was now far out of reach. I looked towards Pikachu, who had a concerned look on his face, but not because of the situation.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said smiling, while brushing his tail against my neck.

"You mean, you don't care whether you go back or not?" I asked.

Pikachu nodded. I looked back to Paul. "Alright Paul, well if you see anything, just let us know," I said before leaving the office.

* * *

It had finally reached December, which meant the end of the semester. I couldn't tell who was more relieved, me because I didn't have to worry about anymore work for at least a month, or Pikachu because he was about fed up with college. Well, maybe fed up wasn't exactly the best way to describe it. He never showed it but I could it was bothering him somewhat.

Anyway, the month of December always meant one thing: Christmas time. And of course, now I had to buy an additional gift for Pikachu. But what exactly to get for him seemed kind of difficult at first. Then an idea came to me. I told Pikachu I was run some errands and he was to stay at home.

When I left the house, I drove to the pet store. I had a feeling Pikachu was really going to like what I was getting him. When I got inside, I was almost immediately asked by one of the helpers there if there was anything specific.

"Well, I was thinking of getting something for my 'pet' for Christmas," I said. "Do you by any chance sell clothing for pets?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," the salesman, whose name was John, said. He led me over to a section of the store where the clothing was kept. "You see, since its the winter time, we have a huge amount of wintry clothing." He showed me an outfit with a fleece jacket and snow goggles.

"Now that's just perfect," I said, impressed with what I was seeing. "I'll definitely take this." It even looked about Pikachu's size. "Do you happen to have any other clothing more for the year round?"

John smiled. "Follow me," he said, leading me to another room in the back of the store. He found a box hidden in one of the cabinets. He opened it up and I couldn't believe my eyes. What I was looking at was a miniature leather jackets, and even more amazing was the miniature sunglasses that came along with. "We usually keep these in stock, but we've stopped making them and this is the last one we have. Since it's the holidays, you can buy it half-off."

I grinned, "You got yourself a deal."

Before I knew it, it was Christmas Day, and although I would've liked to have slept a little longer, but Pikachu didn't want to wait. He spent the next five minutes attempting to wake me up, which I finally did, rather reluctantly. Despite not having a tree, there was still a place where all the gifts were resting. Truth was, I ended up getting up in the middle of the night and putting them there. When we got downstairs, Pikachu gasped in astonishment with what he saw. He looked to me smiling, and I gestured for him to go ahead and open them.

And that's what he did, rather excited. The first thing he opened was the snowboard I got from the pet store. It's amazing what you find at pet stores now. Pikachu was amazed seeing this, and quickly tried it out, seeming to fit him perfectly.

"You know," I said, "You would probably need some clothes to go along with that."

Pikachu looked at me with a look that said, _"No way." _He then opened the next gift, and almost fainted seeing what he got. Yep, he saw the jacket and goggles.

"Now, I think before you put that on, I think you should check out the last thing I got for you," I said, getting ready for the big surprise.

Pikachu opened it and just stared awestruck. It was probably the best thing he could ever get, and with tears forming in his eyes and a smile, he went up to me and gave me a hug. "Pika Pikachu," he said.

I laughed, "Let's see how it looks," as I helped put the leather jacket on him. Finally, I added the final touch and slid on his glasses. The best thing I could tell you from his appearance is that no Pokemon would ever mess with him again. I showed him the mirror and once seeing his reflection, he grinned, turning around to get the whole 360.

I really wanted to stay with Pikachu for the day, but I had to go up and spend time with the family. It was the holidays after all._ "_Well, listen buddy," I said, "I have to get going, got to see the family and all. But hey, while you're here you can try snowboarding outside. It is snowing after all."

Pikachu looked outside and indeed it was snowing. I took off the jacket and sunglasses and then helped put on his winter gear. Now he looked ready for the Winter X Games.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone that long," I said, after getting ready and then leaving the house. Pikachu looked outside and then looked to the snowboard he just got. Guess maybe it was time to do some snowboarding.

With it in hand, Pikachu went outside and headed towards the hill that was next to the house. When he got to the top, he slid his goggles over his eyes and strapped on his snowboard. He checked to make sure it was clear and then went down the hill.

It was quite a thrill feeling the wind against his ears as he went down. He seemed to already have the technique down and started going from side to side. "Pika!" he yelled in enjoyment as he continued to go down. Everything was all good until he got to the bottom. He didn't know how to stop and ended up on his behind, covered his snow. Shaking his head to get the snow off, he put up his goggles and looked back to the hill he just went down. It was a pretty big hill. But he wanted to go down again, and thats what he did, although it took him awhile to get the stopping part perfected.

* * *

I finally came home after a couple of hours. When I got inside, I noticed that Pikachu wasn't inside, no surprise there. I looked outside and there he was, still snowboarding down that same hill. I couldn't help but smile. He was finally adapting to life in this world. I didn't know how much longer he would end up staying here, but I knew we still had many more things to do together.

I went outside and when I close enough, I yelled to him, "You know, you might get frostbite if you stay out much longer." Pikachu looked over and waved to me, smiling. I returned the smile. "Why don't you come inside and we'll have some hot chocolate."

As soon as we came back in, I got a towel for Pikachu and dried him off. As soon as I got it ready, I poured two cups and we both sat at the table. "You know, New Year's is coming up in about a week," I said. "And we definitely need to celebrate, especially since we're going to be together for awhile."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, agreeing.

"You know," I said, "I believe it was today six months ago that we first met."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said smiling.

I raised up my mug. "Here's to an awesome six months." Pikachu raised his, our mugs clanking and we continued drinking our hot cocoa.

* * *

(A/N: So, apparently I've had trouble uploading chapters so while that's going on, I'll keep writing more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. A New Year and Possibly New Adventures

Chapter 10: A New Year and Possibly New Adventures

Days had passed and it was finally New Year's Eve. I wasn't sure if Pikachu had ever experienced the event before, so I made sure to make it worth his while. I headed to the store in town which sold tons of party gifts, getting decorations, noisemakers, the works. Even though it was still early in the day, I, with Pikachu's help, got all the decorations set up in the house. The walls were covered with signs saying, "Happy New Year!" or "2009." To be honest, I always wondered what year it was in Pikachu's world. Probably the same.

Throughout the day, I constantly got calls from my friends asking if I was coming to their house for a party. Unfortunately, I had to make up a lie saying I was going to celebrate with my family. Well, I guess that's more stretching the truth. Once it finally got around seven, we decided to have dinner. I guess I had never realized how good a cook I was. I had made lasagna, based on a recipe my mom used. Pikachu for sure definitely liked it.

Afterwards, we decided to watch TV for a little while, trying to run down the clock. When it finally got around eleven, I changed the channel, showing Times Square in New York, where the ball was to be dropped. I showed Pikachu the city, and explained how it was the biggest city in the country. When it got to about quarter to midnight, I got ready and took some sparkling grape juice out of the fridge. I made sure to buy it just for the occasion. I quickly poured a glass for myself and Pikachu.

We then started the countdown and once we got to zero, we watched the ball drop and toasted our glasses and drank the juice. Of course, after drinking the juice, Pikachu got a strange look on his face.

"Pika pika?" he said, gesturing his glass towards me.

I of course knew what he wanted and bad memories soon came into my mind from before. "Oh no," I said, "I think we both know what happened the last time you went on a binge."

Pikachu frowned, drooping his ears. Then he did what any animal or any _person _for that matter would do: he used fake tears and a quivering lip. Yep, he attempted the puppy dog look.

I should have been able to resist this, but it's happened before and I've always gave in and looked like this time I would do the same. "Oh, alright," I said, pouring him another glass. "But you better not even think of drinking the rest of this bottle."

I would soon regret saying that, for that is what he did, without me knowing. How did I know? Two things: One, the bottle was of course empty, and two, Pikachu was bouncing off the walls more than a bullet. This would last about two hours, but when the crash came, it got him real good. The next I knew, Pikachu had passed out on the coach. I smiled, knowing I probably should've warned him of what would happen. I was feeling tired myself, and picking up Pikachu we both headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up groaning. I was still worn out from last night. It was around ten and, surprisingly, Pikachu was still sleeping alongside me. _"I guess that juice did more than I thought," _I thought, yawning. I then got out of bed and went downstairs. I then went up to the screen door and looked outside. It was definitely quite a scene to look at. The sun was out with a couple of clouds in the area, the sky as blue as it could ever be. Even the trees that lost their leaves looked alive. It was the best way to start off the new year.

I then heard a noise and looked over and saw that Pikachu had finally woken up, though not fully apparently since he was still rubbing his eyes. He then got onto the table next to me and was also taken aback by the sight before him. It may not have been what he's used to seeing in his world, but this was a sight to behold, nevertheless.

I then put my hand on Pikachu's back, looking at him. "I have a feeling there's more in store for us this, huh Pikachu?" I then asked.

Pikachu then looked to me. "Pika," he said, nodding. He knew for sure with what he had gone through so far, there would be new things on the way.

"Say, it's only around ten," I said. "Let's go get some breakfast, my treat."

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered.

* * *

A month had passed and once again, to Pikachu's disappointment, we were both back at college. Pikachu at least had adapted to this lifestyle and luckily there were no other incidents. It was the middle of February and my birthday was coming up. I made sure to tell Pikachu this before and we were planning on celebrating it by ourself. Although we had our intentions, some people had their own intentions.

On that day, I ended up having two tests, but they were easy at least so it didn't really ruin my day. It was about nine that night when me and Pikachu were celebrating, toasting with soda, which exactly isn't the best way, but it was the best we had. All of a sudden, a knock came at the door. I looked towards Pikachu, who nodded and crept under the desk. I then walked over to the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" My friends were all outside my door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I was almost shocked. They all had cards and even made me a cake. Before I knew what was going on, everyone had come in and was wishing me a happy birthday. I made sure to look over where Pikachu was and made sure he wasn't seen. After a little awhile, everyone ended up leaving while wishing me again a happy birthday.

I looked to where the rest of the cake was, and then looked towards Pikachu who came back out and then smiled. "Guess this celebration will go better than we thought," I then said. Pikachu then looked towards the cake and eyed it with great interest. I laughed, "Go ahead, dig in." Pikachu couldn't have been any happier to do so.

* * *

The next day I came back from lunch and checked my mail. Indeed something came for me, seeing a rather large envelope with my name on it. Strangely, there was no return address on it. I then opened the envelope and I found a blank CD in it. It was either a CD or DVD so I went upstairs to check it out.

After coming into the room, I then showed Pikachu the disc and put it into my laptop. At first it did nothing, so we both waited. After awhile, it still did nothing. I sighed, "Great, they send me a disc that doesn't work. Well, I'm going to take a shower. Tell me if anything happens, Pikachu," I said before going to take a shower.

Pikachu stood there for a minute, staring at the screen. Then all of a sudden something came up and a video started playing. What Pikachu saw at first was rather peaceful, displaying nature in its beauty. Then it shifted to a family where a dad was chasing after his kids playfully, while the mother was standing there, laughing. Pikachu was deeply amazed by this and let out a sigh of delight. As if sensing Pikachu's happiness, the video changed to a completely different scene. It then showed clips of horrible things. Clips of war, people being killed, people raising their rifles against defenseless civilians and firing against them. And then it showed pictures of people living homeless, devastated by terrible events.

The video then ended, leaving Pikachu there, shaking with tears in his eyes. He knew this world was different, but he had never known this world would be so cruel. The clips kept flashing in his mind, causing more tears to form and drip down his face.

It was then when I came back in and saw Pikachu crying. He looked to me with a tear-stained face. "Pika pika," he then said, sniffing and looking back towards the screen.

I then looked and went through the video. I sighed, hoping I would've never had to tell Pikachu about this. "Our world isn't perfect at all," I said. "Human nature isn't perfect for that matter either. You have those who are loving people and care nothing about themselves and only want to help others. And then you have those who want complete power and will do whatever they must to keep that power, whether through war, or killing those who oppose them. All they care about is themselves." I looked towards Pikachu, who had stopped crying. "I know you're world isn't perfect either, but its a heck of a lot better than here. That's why I wanted to get you back, so you would never have to experience the horrors people can conjure up."

Pikachu then looked towards me. He no longer looked sad but was smiling, and blushing as well. He then went over to me and hugged my side. I smiled, feeling the gratitude and patted his back in response. Truth was, I had no idea who sent that video. I would never ever find out.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was definitely another interesting chapter. Pikachu has finally realized what the world is like around him. Well, this world at least. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be interesting, you'll get to meet a brand new character and I think you might like this character.)


	11. The Unexplained Happens Again

Chapter 11: The Unexplained Happens... Again

After many painful and exhausting weeks, we were finally done with college for the year. Okay, it wasn't that bad for me; Pikachu maybe but definitely not me. But even so, we were glad to be home and we had the whole summer ahead of us. Unfortunately, the summer wasn't as comforting as we imagined and soon faced another dilemma.

Pikachu and I were watching TV during the afternoon when a thunderstorm came through. It was rather severe and it was downpouring rain, with gusty winds. Pretty much the usual weather you get where I live. Anyway, there was warnings on the television describing the severe weather warning our county had. Well, we were pretty much ignoring that until the power went out.

"Aw man," I said, "Weather can be so unpredictable these days."

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking at me.

"Don't worry, the power will come back on shortly," I said.

An hour had passed and the power was still off. "Well, it'll come back on eventually," I then said, starting to become a little impatient. Two hours passed after that and I gave up hope. The storm was already gone but it must've knocked the power out good.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I know what you're thinking, and no we are definitely not going to do that," I said, sighing. "I appreciate it but if you try putting power into the circuit and the power comes back, it'll overload and possibly blow. But thanks though," I added, smiling, while Pikachu sighed, drooping his ears.

More hours passed by, even after eating dinner, the power still had not come back on. It looked like the power wouldn't come back on till sometime tomorrow. After it got near midnight, I was tired of waiting and just tired in general, so Pikachu decided to turn in a little bit earlier hoping, praying the power would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Outside, everything was calm and everything was still. All that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets and the soft wind breeze. The sky was clear, displaying the many stars in the sky as well as the moon which gave light to those who couldn't see in the dark.

However, it wouldn't stay calm for long as suddenly a disturbance was felt through the wind. It got rather windy quickly and something was forming in the street. Bolts of electricity shot around illuminating all that was nearby. Suddenly, out of nowhere a large portal formed in the street. Although it was not there long, a figure fell out of the portal and fell onto the asphalt.

* * *

Pikachu had been asleep for a couple of hours but a sudden flash of light woke him up. He looked towards the window and saw nothing first. Everything seemed calm as it was. That was until he spotted a figure lying in the middle of street. He looked towards Chris, wanting to wake him up, bu Chris was fast asleep and didn't want to be woken up. So Pikachu got up and ran downstairs towards the front door and opened it. When he got outside, he spotted the figure and approached it carefully, not wanting to startle it. His ears were straight up, listening for anyone and keeping alert for anything and everything. As he got closer to the figure, he started to see it clearer. He then stopped, after finally seeing what it was.

It was another Pikachu, lying on the street, just like he had. However, he noticed by the different shape of its tail that it was female. The female Pikachu then stirred and looked up towards him. However, its eyes had a look of fear on them. Pikachu only looked back, not knowing what to do or what she would do. However, the female Pikachu's head fell back to the ground, falling unconscious again. Pikachu then gasped and ran towards her, gently nudging her to wake up, but she did not stir. Pikachu looked around, trying to find some way of helping her. Then he came up with the only best solution.

He got to her side, trying to get his head between her and the ground, attempting to lift her onto his back. It took a couple of tries but was finally able to get her on his back. Luckily she was rather light. He then slowly and carefully took her back to the house, making sure not to hurt her.

* * *

It was then at this moment that the power came back on. I had forgotten to turn off my light so I was woken up by it. "Well, how about that?" I said groggily, yawning. "Looks like the power's back on Pikachu. Pikachu?" I looked around and he wasn't there. Groaning, I got out of bed. Then I fully woke up hearing Pikachu's voice coming from outside and sprinted down the stairs. I opened the front door and not only did I see Pikachu but another one on his back.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I said, with my hands in my face. "Here, I got him," I then said. I then noticed the tail. "Oh, my mistake, its a female," I corrected myself as I took the female Pikachu into my arms and took her back up to my room. I then put her on the bed to rest, starting to feel deja vu.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said to me, a concerned look on his face.

"We just have to wait and see," I said. "She seems to be in the same condition you were in."

Pikachu looked back at her, hoping she would be alright, but also surprised at what had happened before. I was just as surprised. This further proved something was going on with these portals connecting our worlds. The only thing that bothered me was that now I had two Pikachu to worry about.

A couple of hours had passed while waiting, I had provided a hot towel for the female so she wouldn't catch anything. Finally, the female Pikachu opened its eyes and groaned slightly, while Pikachu and I gave a sigh of relief. However, we didn't quite expect what happened next.

"Ugh, I'm just not having a good day at all," the female Pikachu said. She then looked to Pikachu and I. "Oh hello there, I guess you can tell me what happened."

Pikachu and I just stood there, our mouths gaping in surprise. "Um, you can talk?" I asked.

"Well, of course I can, silly," the female Pikachu, "You seem like that's not a normal thing."

Then of course it came to me. She was using telepathy, but what surprised me was how a Pikachu could do such a thing. "Well, to be honest, you're not what we consider "normal" here," I said laughing looking towards Pikachu.

"I see," the Pikachu said. "Well, I'm grateful for both of you saving me. I unfortunately can't quite remember what happened."

"Well, actually it was Pikachu here who really saved you," I said, "He saw what happened and brought you back here."

The female Pikachu got out of bed and walked towards Pikachu. "Thank you very much for what you did," she said. She then did something I wouldn't have expected, she kissed Pikachu on the cheek, causing Pikachu to blush rather deeply. "I am grateful for that."

I had almost laughed, but I realized Pikachu was embarrassed enough as is. "So you don't remember what happened or how you got here?" I asked.

"Well," the female Pikachu said, "I know that some strange portal came out of nowhere and swept me with it. I thought maybe some of the others had been caught in as well, but I was the only one who got here."

Once again, pretty much what Pikachu had gone through. I would really have to see Paul about this. "So, do you by chance have a specific name for yourself?" I then asked. "Because it's going to be a little difficult to say just 'Pikachu.'"

The female Pikachu turned away, "No, I have no specific name, only the name of what I am. If it's easier for you, you may call me what you wish."

I thought for a second. "How about _Pikette_?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "Pikette," she said. She then smiled. "Yes, it has a nice ring to it. Yes, that will do just nicely."

* * *

(A/N: Yep thats right, I brought in another Pikachu, and a female too. Hope you like her and yes, I got the name from another story, so I apologize for that, but its nice. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because theres still more to go.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 12: Putting the Pieces Together

"So let me get this straight. You're not from the same world as Pikachu?" I asked. It was later in the day, as Pikachu, Pikette, and I sat at the table, discussing about Pikette's origin.

"That's right," Pikette said. "Our world only consists of Pokemon. In fact, this is the first time I've ever seen a human, although we have learned their culture and aspects of life. As for why we are telepathic, I don't know why, but it at least serves it purpose allowing us to communicate to each other."

It was strange, having a person or a Pokemon in this case talking to you through it's mind. Seeing it on television and in real life are two different things.

"So you have the human world, which we are in now, the world which has humans and Pokemon, and then there's a world which only consists of Pokemon." An idea then came to me. "It seems like if you were to compare the first and last," I said, getting paper and a marker. "They're like two circles," I then said, drawing that on the paper, "Which overlap, causing a third circle, that being the world Pikachu lives in."

"If you think of it like that, yes," Pikette said. "It's believed that for some time long ago Pokemon and humans lived in separate worlds, separate dimensions. After sometime, as though if it were fate, humans and Pokemon began to live together as one, in another world much like the other two." She then looked away, staring into the distance. "Although, what we had learned was that each world in almost every aspect was the same. From what I see now, it seems we couldn't have been more wrong." She looked to me once again. "All this world seems to know is suffering and death, war being a major cause of that," she added, while I nodded in agreement. She then looked to Pikachu, "Although life is different for you, I'm sure it isn't as perfect as you had imagined."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika pi," he said. "Pi pika pi," he added with a frown.

Pikette nodded as well. "I see. You are right though. Nothing is perfect. Our world may be peaceful, but we are known to argue our differences," she said. She then looked outside, where the sky was blue once again with the sun shining. "With nature, everything must be in balance, everything has a role to play. That is how it is with nations and governments. They would want us to be equal, but we all have our different opinions and perspectives, which leads to the problems we all have. Greed is possibly the worse thing anyone can have. It leads to nothing and hurts others."

"That's all history has been," I said. "It's a process that just repeats all over at a certain time."

"It's sad, having to experience something you absolutely despise more than once," Pikette said. She seemed hesitant all of a sudden. "I must admit, before I was not sure if I could trust you, even though you helped me. Being in a foreign world, it could be hard to trust anyone, but you both seem to have the same morals as I do. And... I do appreciate your hospitality," she said, looking towards Pikachu.

Pikachu then blushed once again. It seemed ever since he first laid his eyes on Pikette, he has become more tense, and even more shy. I had a feeling he may have a thing for her. Still, I wouldn't know and I wouldn't ask him, for now at least.

My phone then went off suddenly. I looked at it and saw that Paul was calling me. I then walked out of the room. "Hey, what's up, Paul?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but sometime last night, it looked like another portal opened up," he said.

"Um yeah, I noticed that," I then said, "Looks like we have another guest with us and she's female too."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Paul said, groaning. "Pretty soon your house is going to become a shelter for lost and abandoned Pokemon."

"Ha ha, very funny," I then said sarcastically. "I'm sure there's more to why you're calling me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, there is," he said, sounding serious now. "You do realize what today is?"

"Yeah, it's June 16th," I said. All of a sudden it finally hit me, almost making my heart stop. "Today was when Pikachu showed up."

"Exactly," Paul said. "It's rather strange, but it seems to appear on a yearly basis, at least in that area."

"So you're saying I have to wait till next _year _to get them both back?" I asked, both angry and distressed at the same time.

"It looks that way," Paul said. "But hey, that gives you enough time to spend with your Pokemon buddies."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, annoyed now. "I'll talk to you later," I added before hanging up.

During that whole time, Pikachu and Pikette were by themselves, sitting at the table. At first, neither of them said anything, until Pikette finally broke the silence.

"So... that human, err Chris I mean," she said, "Is he your trainer?" While she seemed calm before, only being around Pikachu then made her a little hesitant, if not shy.

Pikachu smiled, while shaking his head. "Pika pi," he said. He then explained to her what happened before he had come here. He then frowned when he got to the part where he couldn't remember anything before that, or even his own identity for that matter.

Pikette had noticed him frowning and went up to him. "I know it must be hard forgetting who you are," she said, putting a paw on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen a little and blush. "But I know eventually you're memories will come back and if I can, I'll help you remember." Pikachu then looked to her and smiled.

I then returned to the room. I guess they noticed the annoyed look on my face. "From what it looks like, these portals seem to be a yearly thing. Same day every year."

"Hmm, I wonder if Giratina is behind this," Pikette said.

"You know about Giratina?" I asked.

"Well, of course. Although Giratina lives in the Reverse World, he can transport through different worlds through portals. Pokemon from my world have said they have spotted him every so often."

_"Well, there's goes my second theory," _I thought. "But if he's going between worlds, why are there so many portals showing up around the world?"

"That is strange," Pikette replied. "Could be something else, or perhaps Giratina is looking for something."

A thought came to me. It didn't seem likely what I had seen on television was actually going on. "Maybe he's looking for Dialga, or even possibly Palkia as well." Palkia and Dialga. Those two names seemed familiar to Pikachu, but why?

All of a sudden, a flashback came to Pikachu's mind. He was in a town, being destroyed by two large and powerful Pokemon. It left as quickly as it came, and then he gasped, lurching forward.

I had quickly noticed what had happened and held Pikachu to help keep his balance. "Hey, are you alright Pikachu?"

Pikachu breathed deeply for a couple of seconds and then looked to me. "Pika pika," he said, telling me he was fine.

I looked over to Pikette, who had her eyes closed. "I know what you saw," she said then. She opened her eyes. "The city, and the two Pokemon. There's another thing Pokemon in my world can do. We can read each other's though patterns, even those who don't share the same power." She then looked over to Pikachu. "I am... sorry that I invaded your privacy. I forgot that you cannot do the same, but I was concerned. Did you happen to see anything else?"

Pikachu frowned, while shaking his head. What did it mean? It seemed like he was regaining his memories, but definitely not in the way he wanted.

"Wait, did you say Pikachu saw two Pokemon fighting in a town?" I asked. It seemed possible that Pikachu had witnessed the events that happened in Alamos Town. Palkia and Dialga had appeared in the town and had almost destroyed it. Of course, it was part of a movie, which in a way was scaring me. I ended up mentioning the name of the town to Pikachu later on in the day, but it didn't trigger anything else.

It was getting into the evening hours. Pikachu, Pikette, and I had our first dinner together. Pikette seemed to have the same likeness tot he food as Pikachu did when he first arrived. After that, we ended up watching Family Guy. Since Pikette understood humans more, she understood all the little quips that were usually mentioned.

After it started getting late, we all decided to turn in for the night. Since she was female after all, I thought it would be more appropriate that she would sleep somewhere separately, but she refused, saying she didn't mind sleeping alongside us. I had other ideas why but didn't mention them. I ended up being the last to fall asleep, but before I fell asleep, I noticed that Pikette had curled up next to Pikachu, her tail connecting with his. I smiled, and that was the last thing I did before falling asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Another part of the puzzle. Sure getting more interesting isn't it? I'm hoping you like Pikette, I'm trying to give her a personality that everyone will like. Well, hoped you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. The Walls Are Closing In

(A/N: Now that I think about it, I know a perfect song that would go along with this next scene. If you know the love theme by Tchaikovsky, which is probably the most known love theme, its go along with this part. I'll let you know where to play it with an *. Actually I used a link from Youtube which works best. Here it is: .com/watch?v=9VMCiewc7mE)

Chapter 13: The Walls Are Closing In

Pikachu hadn't really been able to sleep too well lately, and tonight was no exception. The flashback he had seen earlier kept playing in his head. It was like looking out a window, experiencing the destruction that the two Pokemon were causing. _"But what does it mean?" _Pikachu thought, _"I know I'm trying to remember, but this isn't helping me." _

"Maybe it is helping you, but you're not just accepting it." Pikette had appeared behind him, causing him to jump.

"Y-you can even enter my dreams?" Pikachu asked. This was starting to creep him out a bit.

Pikette smiled. "Being telepathic can have it's pro's and con's," she said. She then looked to the event that was taking place before them. "It's sad how even Pokemon fight each other for power. I guess it can even corrupt the best of us." She then looked back to Pikachu. "To be honest, I only came here to talk in private, I hope you don't mind."

"It's not a problem, just something I have to get used to," Pikachu said, laughing. "So what do you have to talk to me about?"

Something definitely seemed to be bothering her. "It's... well, I'm concerned for us both."

"Concerned about what?" Pikachu asked.

"You know this world is nothing like the one you or I live in. It scares me, Pikachu. I didn't even ask to be put in this situation. If we are found, who knows what they may do to us." Tears then formed in her eyes. "We can't live in this world all our lives, it's too cruel," she said, tears dripping down her face.

Pikachu walked up to her and took her paws. "Listen Pikette, we _will _find a way back to our homes, and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you. I will always protect you."

Pikette looked at him, smiling and also blushing. "Thank you. You are very sweet. I've never had anyone be so caring and protective." She then looked down again. "I am sorry, for how I reacted seeing you for the first time. I was taken by surprise and fear was all I felt."

*"It is fine," Pikachu said. "I was scared myself when it happened to me. But when I saw that you were hurt, I couldn't possibly have let you there, I know I needed to help you."

Pikette blushed even more. "You're cute," she said and then their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, and each other felt the love they had for each other. After breaking the kiss, both were blushing deep red, and smiling. "I-i am sorry," Pikette then said.

"No, it's fine really," Pikachu said.

"It's just... I know that I've only known you for a short time, but there's something about you that makes me feel warm inside, feel safe. But I do have feelings for you."

"And I do for you as well," Pikachu said as they kissed once more.

After breaking the kiss after about a minute, Pikette then asked, "So since I guess we are together now, should we tell Chris then?"

"I don't think it'll make a difference," Pikachu said. He then smiled. "Even if we didn't, he would find out eventually and make fun of me constantly," he said, making them both laugh out loud.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Pikachu woke up. He noticed Pikette was lying next to him asleep. He thought of the dream he had experienced. What is it real, since it was a dream? It may have been a dream, but what he had experienced was real, including that kiss. He wasn't quite sure if he liked having someone _invade _his dreams, so to say, but at least they had private time to themselves.

Still, it would be much better in real life, and he knew nothing would stop them now. He looked at the clock, seeing it was still four in the morning. He was falling back asleep rather quickly, so he snuggled up next to Pikette, his tail lying on top of hers, and quickly fell asleep. Little did he know that Pikette was awake the whole time, and had a smile on her face.

* * *

I ended up waking up early the next morning because I couldn't really fall asleep again, much to my surprise. I noticed when I woke up that the two Pikachu were still in the same position from last night. I had a feeling something was going here and neither was going to tell me, at least right now, which made me smile.

I went downstairs to get some orange juice from the fridge. All of a sudden, a knock came at the door. Feeling rather cautious, I walked up to the door and opened it. Before me stood a man in a suit, wearing black sunglasses. He definitely looked like an agent.

"Are you Chris Johnson?" he then asked.

"Um, yes?" I said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Agent Summers, FBI," he said, pulling out his badge. "There have been reports from people seeing an unusual animal in your residence."

"I see," I then said, "Well I can assure you I have no current pets, except the dog I have at my parent's house."

"You live here by yourself?" Summers asked.

"Well, yeah, at least during the summer when I'm not at college," I replied.

"Oh, I see. What college do you go to?" he then asked.

I knew what he was trying to do but it wouldn't fool me. "Sorry, but I feel like that's my own business and I'm afraid you'll have to find that out yourself. Now, if you don't mind, if you want to search my house, you're going to need a warrant because I've got nothing you want."

The agent sighed, "Look kid, I have no reason to search your house, I just wanted to confirm if what people said was true. Sorry to have bothered you."

He then left. I closed the door and sighed a breath of relief. That was the first time I came face to face with the FBI or the police for that matter. I remember reading books during high school about families hiding Jews in Nazi-controlled Europe during World War II and was feeling the same experience they must have felt. Except in this case, I have two creatures that shouldn't even exist in this world. Still, there was something fishy about that FBI agent. Maybe it was just me, but I don't recall putting Pikachu in an area where he could be spotted.

"Is something wrong?" I looked and saw both Pikachu and Pikette at the top of the stairs. "I heard voices," Pikette added.

"Just an FBI agent," I said, "It looks like I now have the government watching my every move."

Both looked confused by this and Pikette asked, "What's the FBI?"

"The Federal Bureau of Investigation," I explained. "They're the primary unit of our government's Department of Justice. Apparently, someone or possibly more people had spotted Pikachu."

Pikachu looked shocked at this and then bowed and drooped his ears in shame. "Pika pi," he said sadly, thinking it was his fault.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said compassionately, going upstairs and placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'll protect you both from here on in. Trust me, it'll take more than the government to take you both away from me."

Both of them smiled and then proceeded to give me a hug, thankful for the gratitude.

* * *

Later on, I managed to get myself alone with Pikachu while Pikette was taking a nap on the couch.

"So," I said, looking towards Pikachu with a grin, "You like her don't you?"

Pikachu had realized this would come up sooner or later, but still blushed upon hearing it. "Pikachu," he said, with a bit of a grin.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said. "When I was younger, there were a lot of girls I've met who I was attracted to at first glance." I then looked over to where Pikette was. "But I think she seems to have a thing for you too." I then looked up towards the ceiling. "I know Pokemon are meant to love another, but I don't think I've ever heard of a Pokemon relationship."

Pikachu shrugged and gave me a look that said, _Well, there's a first for everything. _Well, I wouldn't think they would be the only ones but who knows?

"I just hope we can get her back to her world," I then said. "This is not a world that Pokemon can or would want to live in."

Pikachu thought the same thing. He knew Pikette had to go back to her world, but that meant they would probably never see each other again, and Pikachu didn't think he was quite ready to leave her.

* * *

(A/N: I know, you were waiting for it and I gave it to you. There's nothing more romantic than two Pikachu confessing their love to each other, although I think doing that while two Pokemon destroy a town is kind of odd, but who cares? I hope you enjoyed this and now it'll start getting into the nitty gritty. One other thing, the one part will possibly be the only time you see Pikachu "talking." Maybe another scene like that will show up, but I don't know yet.)


	14. Nowhere is Safe Now

Chapter 14: Nowhere is Safe Now

"You have got to be kidding," Paul said on the phone. "You're saying you have the government on your tail now?"

"More like watching my every move," I said. "The FBI haven't shown up in a couple of weeks, so I might be in the clear for now, but I'm not taking any chances."

A month had passed and it was now into August. There haven't been anymore FBI agents showing up, or anyone for that matter. I was upstairs while Pikachu and Pikette slept downstairs together on the couch.

"So, are you still planning on heading back up to college?" Paul said.

"I have to. Don't have much of a choice there, even though it won't help the situation," I replied. "Look, the point is they might target you next, and I can't have you be brought into this."

"Chris, don't worry about me," Paul said. "I pretty much work for the government, although most people don't know that. Besides, they wouldn't know what goes on behind closed doors."

"Well, even so be careful," I said. "Look, I'll get back to you once I'm on break, see if anything has shown up."

"I'll let you know," Paul said and then hung up. I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes, fully realizing what I was dealing with now. One point, I was just another American citizen, and now I was a target of my own government. Still, if having to evade and defy the government was what I had to do to protect Pikachu and Pikette, then so be it.

I went downstairs but stopped. I saw both of them on the couch sleeping next to each other with their tails intertwined. I smiled, glad to see that they were both together. Pikachu had already been through a lot and he needed someone to be with, in my opinion. Although I don't consider having Pikette being transported here, seeing as she was cut off from her own world, it was almost as if fate brought them together.

I chuckled then. Fate. That word seemed to be used by me a lot, even though I'm not sure if its the best choice of word. Even so, I would help them to the end, even if I ended up dying for that. I then broke out of these thoughts and then, not wanting to disturb them, I headed back upstairs and decided to take a nap myself.

* * *

It was a beautiful scene. On a beach where the waves roared in the distance. The sunset was a deep orange, with the clouds surrounding it a deep violet color. The air was nice and crisp. It was the perfect moment to witness, even though it wasn't exactly real. On the nice, cozy sand, laid two Pokemon, one laying her head on the other's shoulder.

"So how did you set this up?" Pikette asked, looking up towards Pikachu.

"Oh, it's easier than you think," Pikachu said, smiling. "I've learned that if you keep your mind set on a specific image, you then find yourself in it. At least, that's how I do it."

"Well, you couldn't have made it any more perfect," Pikette said, kissing his cheek. "It's definitely a breath of fresh air from what we're used to seeing."

"Well, Chris said there's plenty of places like this all over the world," Pikachu said. "At least we're getting this place for free."

"Perfect for just the two of us," Pikette said. She then sighed, "Too bad this is the only place where we have alone time."

"Hey now, I don't think Chris minds what we do," Pikachu said, getting up and walked a couple of steps forward, staring toward the horizon, "Besides, he's just trying to protect us."

Pikette looked up at him. "So, I guess we now have the government on our tails, literally," she said. A look of concern then came on her face. "What do you think they would do, if they captured us?"

Pikachu closed his eyes. "Who knows? Might experiment on us to see what we really are." He then opened his eyes and had a look of anger on his face. "To them we're just animals and they would have no sympathy towards us, treating us like the dirt we're supposed to be."

Pikette had quickly noticed the anger building up in Pikachu and stood up, walking up next to him. She put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't say that. We could never know what they would do to us. Don't let your judgment of humans get the best of you."

Pikachu sighed, "I have nothing against humans, at least most of them. Most of them idolize me, wanting to have me as a pet. A mascot of a multi-billion franchise." He then smiled, "I'm even a float for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, which people tend to love."

Pikette smiled. A thought then came to her. "Pikachu?" she said, looking to him. "What you had said before, about always protecting me, you did mean that, right?"

"Of course," Pikachu said, looking to her as well. "I would protect you forever and always, even if it got me killed."

Pikette smiled again, reaching out and kissed him full on the lips, which Pikachu returned. After breaking the kiss, they embraced in each other's paws. "You know I would do the same, remember I'm no damsel in distress.

"I know," Pikachu said, smiling. "Trust me, I would never doubt what you're capable of."

All of a sudden, Pikette's ears went up. She sensed something, which made her smile. "Well, well, looks like Chris is off sleeping in his room." There was a evil grin on her face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pikachu quickly caught on. "Now wait a minute, Pikette. You do that and you might give him a heart attack," he said, but had a small grin on her face.

"Oh, don't worry," Pikette said, "You'll be coming with me."

"With you?" Pikachu said, confused. "How will I be able to do that?"

"Just take my paw," she said, still having that same evil grin. "Now come on, we can't keepo him waiting."

Pikachu then returned it with an evil grin of his own. "Oh, this will be good."

* * *

Dreams to me have usually been, well, unusual. I won't deny it, my dreams pretty much have no meaning, most of the time. This time was no different. I was walking in what appeared to be a deserted town. _"Well this never gets old," _I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, about ten armed soldiers popped out of nowhere and quickly surrounded me. I got to the ground, putting my hands up in surrender. However, the leader gave an order and the men raised their rifles. I closed my eyes, ready to experience the pain as I heard the rifles go off. However, I did not feel anything, and looked up. The soldiers had disappeared.

I then smiled. "Is that the best you can do?" I said. "I know it's you."

"You are rather difficult, aren't you?" a voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw Pikette, a disappointed look on her face.

"I've had similar events happen to me," I said. "Besides, I knew you were going to pull something on me eventually."

Pikette sighed, "True." She then looked to her left. "You can come out now, Pikachu, it didn't quite work."

"Aw crap, and just when I thought we would get him good," Pikachu said, appearing right next to Pikette.

I laughed, "Since when have you learned to talk Pikachu?"

Pikachu sighed, "I can't, only in the dream world. Trust me, life would be so much easier if I could. Besides, you're never aware of what I really say."

"And what _do _you really say?" I asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know," he said, smiling. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm always nice to you, besides I do owe my life to you. Unfortunately, all you're going to hear from me is 'Pika' and such."

"Well, at least you're being light-hearted about it," I said. "Besides, I can tell what you're saying most of the time." A thought then came to me. "So, have anymore memories come back to you?"

"No," Pikachu said, sighing. "I'm sure it will all come back to me eventually, but I can't keep waiting forever."

"You just have to give it time," Pikette said. "I know you hate waiting, but your brain needs time to reprocess everything."

"Yeah, you're right," Pikachu said. "Better not hit my head hard anytime soon."

Pikette laughed and then kissed him on the cheek, causing electricity to come out of them.

"Well, I'd hate to break up this meeting," I said then, "But I'm feeling the need to wake up. Plus I'm feeling rather hungry at the moment."

I heard two other stomachs rumble, and their owners both blushed at the same time.

* * *

(A/N: Well, another chapter done. Is the government really looking in on this, or is it something else? You'll have to find out in the chapters to come. Hope you liked this.)


	15. Found!

Chapter 15: Found!

The next day, the two Pikachu and I decided to have a picnic outside, since the weather outside was nice and it was a nice 67º. It was a Saturday, and would be one of our last before we had to go back to college. I realized that Pikette would get her experience of college life, and I had a feeling she wouldn't tolerate it as much as Pikachu did.

"So, what exactly do the Pokemon in your world eat?" I asked Pikette while making sandwiches.

"Our world is very much like yours when it comes to nature," Pikette said. "We live off the fruits that are grown on trees and bushes. In my opinion, I'm not a big fan of the meat products you humans eat, but at least they're not Pokemon."

While this was going on, Pikachu was sneaking some food out of the fridge. He didn't hear the whole conversation, but heard the words "meat" and "Pokemon" and almost fainted with horror.

I had noticed this and started laughing like crazy. "Pikachu, don't worry, it's completely safe."

"Pika pi," Pikachu said with a wry grin with his paw behind his head.

Soon as we were all done, we took everything and went outside. I found the perfect spot, right underneath a tree with plenty of shade.

"Wow, to think I'm heading back to college already," I said. "The summer just seems to go by so quickly."

"Tell me, what exactly is this _college _like?" Pikette asked.

Pikachu and I both looked at each other. "Why don't you explain it, Pikachu?" I said.

Pikachu sighed, "Pika pika," he said, and he explained the college lifestyle that _he _experienced.

Pikette had a disturbed look on her face. "I... see," she said. "Sounds like the humans here are quite different from the ones you've experienced."

All Pikachu did in response was give her a look that said, _Oh, you have no idea._

"Well, it's the best four years of your life," I said. "At least thats what we're told."

Pikachu crossed his arms and shook his head in disagreement of that statement. "Pika pi pika," he said, with an annoyed look on his face.

I smiled, "Well, you'll get used to it eventually."

After about another fifteen minutes, we decided to go back inside. Normally on a day like this, who would want to go inside? But, under the circumstances, I didn't have much of a choice in that matter. Once we got inside, we decided to watch a little bit more television, watching _E.R._

Then all of a sudden, my phone went off. Seeing that Paul was calling me, I quickly picked up. "Hey Paul, what's up?" I asked.

"Chris, you got to get out of your house now," Paul said, who seemed rather frantic.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I said, getting up, while Pikachu and Pikette looked at me.

"They found out what I was up to," Paul said. "They're going to be at your house real soon, so you have to get the hell out of there."

I froze, my heart almost stopping. All of a sudden, something round crashed through the window and landed next to the table. My reflexes and senses suddenly kicked in. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed, grabbing both Pikachu and Pikette and got behind the couch. The round object, which turned out to be a grenade, exploded, causing parts of the table to break off, and shattering the windows.

I then jumped downstairs with both Pikachu in my grasp as I heard men breaking down the door. I got to where the laundry room was and quickly closed the door. I found whatever I could find to barricade the door. "Listen, both of you," I said, "There's a vent that leads outside to the first floor. They'll be too focused here to possibly notice you. You two get out here, I'll hold them off as much as I can."

Pikette nodded and headed towards the vent. Pikachu, however, did not move but stood there, staring at me.

"Pikachu, you have to get out of here or else they'll capture you," I said.

Pikachu shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Pika pi," he said, not wanting to leave me behind.

The door in front of me shook violently. They were trying to break down the door. "Look, you have to get out of here, for your own safety, for your freedom."

Pikachu wouldn't budge, but Pikette then came to his side. "We have to go. Please, Pikachu." Pikachu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, tears still flowing, but then finally he ran up to the vent and went inside it, Pikette closely following him.

As soon as they were gone, I focused back on the door. Although slowly, they were getting close to breaking down the door. I then walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the GSR pistol I kept for emergency purposes. "I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this," I said, realizing what I was about to do.

I got what extra ammo I had and put in a fresh clip. The men on the other side, armed I'm sure, had made a hole through the door. I quickly aimed the gun at the first body I saw and fired. One down, a whole lot more to go.

Soon, they were able to get the door opened, now having to deal with the barricade. I had taken down possibly six soldiers before feeling pain in my shoulder. It wasn't a regular round, but a tranquilizer round. Whoever these people were, they wanted me alive.

I knew I had only a couple of minutes before the anesthetics would kick in. I took that time picking off a couple more men. Soon, everything got fuzzy and I blacked out, my last thought being that I hoped that the two made it out.

* * *

Pikachu knew he couldn't stop, or look back. He had to keep going forward, and hopefully be able to escape. He heard gunshots, and gritting his teeth, kept moving. Soon, they both saw sunlight and carefully looked out. The area looked clear.

"Look, there's a pipe over there," Pikette said, pointing to one on the other side of the road. "Big enough for the both of us, we can use it to hide temporarily."

Pikachu nodded. They stayed close to the side of the house. Pikachu looked around the corner. There was about six or seven vehicles in the parking lot, ones he never saw before. Quickly and quietly, they went over to the pipe-hole and quickly took shelter.

Pikachu gasped in short breaths, partly from exhaustion but mostly from shock. Pikette hung on to him tightly, scared for both of their lives. They both then saw the men breaking into the house with whatever way possible. Pikette then put her head into Pikachu's chest, gasping and crying at the same time. "What are we going to do?" she said, "Where will we go? They'll keep looking for us."

Pikachu then hugged her, telling her it would be okay. All of a sudden, a shot rang out and Pikette gave a cry of pain, then collapsing. Pikachu froze with fear. He checked her pulse, and it was still going strong. She had been knocked out. Pikachu then felt pain in his back and all of a sudden, his world blacked out.

* * *

(A/N: You know, I guess I should've mentioned there would be action in this story. But yeah, a lot in this chapter, for sure. I hope the gun part wasn't too much, it was for emergency purposes after all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and trust me, you'll definitely enjoy the next chapter. :D)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. An Old Rivalry Renewed

(A/N: Just to let everyone know, the one scene is done with translation so don't be confused. Also, in that same scene, something big will happen and I found a song that might go along with it if you were interested. Called _Finding Beauty _by Craig Armstrong. I can't exactly say where to play it, but I think you'll find a good spot.)

Chapter 16: An Old Rivalry Renewed

I felt groggy waking up. My eyes fluttered open, glancing around the scene before me. The room was dimly lit, with nothing but a couple of TV monitors and a window showing another dark room. I then saw I was tied to a chair with rather tight rope. The typical way to keep a prisoner captive. But there were other things on my mind.

One was the fact that I was still alive. But why wouldn't they just kill me, unless I was needed for something, possibly information. The other was if Pikachu and Pikette escaped. Although I hoped for it, I had a feeling that didn't happen. But I knew they wouldn't kill them if they were this desperate to find them. But then again, who are _they _exactly?

"I see you're finally awake," a voice said. I looked around and saw someone had entered the room. I looked closer and saw it was the same agent who came to my door about a month ago.

"You," I said. "I should've figured you and the FBI were behind all this."

Summers smiled, chuckling. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, my friend. You see, our organization is known for secrecy and to keep things that way, we have to do what's best and disguise ourselves."

"Oh really?" I asked, giving him a glare. "And what organization would that be? And how exactly did find out about the two Pikachu?"

"We had people watching your every move," he said, taking a remote and clicking on the one monitor. I then saw clips of myself with Pikachu and Pikette. "As for the organization, it is one that no one knows, not even the government," Summers said. He then looked towards the giant window. "It was during the Roswell investigation in 1947. The government created an organization that was sent to investigate what appeared to have been a UFO that crashed in the city. It would be called Sector 7. Our organization grew more during the Cold War, investigating objects and such that possibly have been created by the Soviet Union. Once the 1990's came, with the Cold War ending, our funds grew short and all we could investigate was objects in the sky people proclaim they saw."

"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought you said the government doesn't know about this organization?"

"After our funds were starting to grow short, the government decided to dissolve the organization and destroy all our files, erasing our existence. Or so they thought," Summers said. "Luckily, one of our agents managed to get a hold of them and copy them before the originals were destroyed." He then looked back to me. "Afterwards, even though we were still rather prosperous, we pretty much had nothing and it looked like the organization was doomed after all. That was until some... recent events."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm sure you're aware of the recent portal activity being seen. Truth is, it's been going on longer than you think. After some tests, we sent in some people to investigate what was _on the other side. _And boy did we find something was good."

"So you now go after defenseless Pokemon?" I said, baring my teeth. "That is their territory that _you _are invading. You people make me sick."

"We don't exactly _go after them_," the agent said. "We study them, yes but we've taken one Pokemon, one that we thought had much promise in the future."

He then took a remote and clicked on the TV monitors. What I saw almost stopped my heart. There on the monitor was a Pikachu, much like the two I knew. They showed clips of it being clamped down on a chair, being injected with who knows what.

"When we found him, we realized he was rather different, but his power was incredible. To further help, we at first decided to give it adrenaline injections. Of course, it was sometimes a little too much," he said, clicking the remote, causing a clip to show of the Pikachu in a deep rage, destroying everything around it. "He is known as 438. We felt the need to train him in battle, but all previous attempts were too easy for him, so we felt he needed a bigger challenge. I was interested in the Pikachu you had, but then we made an interesting discovery, or I should say you helped us." The other monitor turned on and it showed Pikette, lying unconscious and connected to an oxygen machine, with electrodes connected all over her body. I gritted my teeth. Looks like my worries came true. "It was one thing to fully discover a real Pokemon world, but now there seems to be another one with those with telepathic powers. Very interesting."

"So where is Pikachu?" I asked. "If you even put a finger on him, I will kill you."

Summers smiled. "Oh, your Pikachu is our test dummy for our friend 438. We will see who has more of what it takes." He smiled, looking at the picture. "He is quite the Pokemon. Why don't you have a look."

I did look at the picture, and at first I didn't see, but then looking again, I saw something that completely caught me off guard. "No... it couldn't be."

* * *

Pikachu soon woke up, feeling pain all around him. Whether they drugged him or not, he wasn't sure. He got up and swayed a little bit before getting his balance. The room was pitch black and he could barely see anything. "I can't believe I let my guard down, especially letting Pikette getting hit," he said. All of a sudden, he remembered what happened. "Pikette!" he said looking around, but she was not there. Pikachu sighed, "I must be the worst boyfriend ever."

He then heard a noise close in front of him. He got into a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

He then heard a chuckle. "Well, well, well. It's been a long time... brother!"

The lights flickered on and in front of him was another Pikachu, who was taking an offensive stance.

"Who are you?" Pikachu said, his reflexes kicking in.

The other Pikachu then flashed an evil grin. "What? You don't recognize your own fur and blood?"

"What are you talking about?" Pikachu said, confused.

The other Pikachu seemed rather surprised. "What's this? You've forgotten about your own identity. Well, this is better than I thought." He got out of his stance and stood on his two feet, crossing his arms and looking down. "Years ago, on an abandoned island, a group of researchers had built a machine created to take strands of DNA of Pokemon and create clones. However, thanks to my former leader, the researchers were killed and he decided to create an army for himself. An entire army of cloned Pokemon, to wipe out human life and those Pokemon that stood with them." He then looked up towards Pikachu. "I was born from the strands of hair you provided. We have met before, twice."

Then, it hit him. Memories burst into Pikachu's mind. Everything he could remember before the whole incident finally came back to him.

* * *

Pikette was lying asleep in the glass chamber, with the machine tracing her thought patterns. All of a sudden, thew blips on the monitor started to increase in speed and loudness. It got so fast, then it caused Pikette to jump out of her sleep and gasp for air. She laid there gasping for a couple seconds before saying, "He knows. It finally came back to him."

* * *

After recovering from the sudden shock, Pikachu looked around like crazy. "Ash!? Brock!? Dawn!? Where are you!?"

The other Pikachu laughed. "They can't help you now, neither can your other human friend."

Pikachu looked back to him and finally recognized him. "No, it couldn't be."

The other Pikachu gave a huge grin. "You finally remember me. We have met twice before, and twice I missed my chance to show you my true power."

"But, how did you end up here?" Pikachu said.

The other Pikachu looked away. "After the incident with Team Rocket at Mt. Quena, all the clones were brought into the wild. As I have always said, we weren't different from those we were created from. Things... were good at the time, at least until hunters came after the Pokemon where I lived, And yet, they only took me, no one else. I was brought into their laboratories, tested on and injected with all types of drugs. And yet, they thought I had potential. That I could be the best of my kind. Thats when I thought about you. I may have seemed weak before, but now I've grown stronger. They constantly beat me down, trying to make me use rage to increase my power. And that's what I did, letting out my rage and hoping that one day we would finally meet again."

He then turned back to Pikachu with the same evil grin. "I am now known as 438. The old me is in the past, and now the future is what I've become. And yet despite the past, we still have a score to settle."

"No," Pikachu said, baring his teeth. "We are not enemies, and I will not fight you, like I haven't done before."

"You don't have a choice this time," 438 said. "There's no one here to protect you now. I may have been prevented to kill you before, but this time will be different."

They both circled each other, Pikachu on the defense and 438 on the offense. "Why do you hate me so much?" Pikachu asked. "Why try to kill me?"

"Because, Pikachu, you had it easy in life," 438 spat, electricity coming out of his cheeks. "You were born into this world as a normal Pokemon. I was born from you, just like you, with the same capabilities and same skills. And yet, I'm looked down as if nothing. Do you have idea what that's like?"

"No I don't," Pikachu said. "We may be the same, but that's it. We are the _same_, meaning that there is no difference in us, so humans wouldn't or couldn't separate us."

"Humans," 438 said, rage building up. "You may have humans who are kind and gentle, but the rest are cruel and have no sympathy. They treat us like dirt. They care nothing about us, only that we do what they please." Tears had appeared in his eyes.

Pikachu was rather shaken by this. _"They did this to him. They brainwashed him into a killing machine," _he thought. "It's not too late for you. We can get out of this together, you have to trust me."

"It _is _too late for me," 438 said. "The last thing I could ask was to finally meet you in battle. So show me what you got, Pikachu!"

He lunged out and head butted Pikachu, knocking him to the ground. Pikachu got up slowly only to be knocked down again. This scene seemed all too familiar to him now.

"Get up!" 438 said, in his stance. "I want to see your full potential!"

Pikachu got up, realizing he no longer had a choice. He had to fight, to save not just his life, but everyone else's. He got into his stance and quickly lunged at 438. However, 438 dodged it with ease and slid to the other side.

He laughed. "You're skills are impressive indeed, but we are the same, brother. My blood is your blood. Your skills are my skills."

Pikachu lunged into the air, using iron tail. 438 lunged into the air as well using the same attack. Their tails connected, causing a small explosion, propelling them both back. Out from the smoke, 438 came out and tackled Pikachu, who hit the wall. Pikachu then grabbed 438 and threw him into the wall. 438 slapped him across the face, causing Pikachu to fall to the ground. Before he could move, 438 got on top of him and started slapping him across the face. But those slaps then became punches and 438 released his rage. Pikachu was bleeding from his mouth, and had a bruised eye, but had more all around his body.

Soon, he stopped, having used up a lot of energy. Pikachu then kicked him off and got back into his stance. Pain was flaring all over in his body. This was the most brutal fight he had ever endured. "You're stronger than I thought," he said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

438 looked rather worn out himself. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time," he responded. He then used quick attack, which Pikachu dodged, but caused more pain to flare up. They ended up on opposite sides. As if they had the same thought, they both used volt tackle. They collided causing a huge explosion, blowing them back and both hitting the wall.

Pikachu got up slowly and tried to get into a stance, but it was even harder to do. 438 got up as well. "It's not over yet," he said.

Pikachu knew what was going to happen. _"Ash, Chris, Pikette, everyone. I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_Pikette had been watching the battle in horror. Must it come to this? She couldn't lose Pikachu now. She then heard Pikachu's thoughts in her head. "No! Pikachu!" she screamed, pounding against the glass with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

I had been watching the entire battle through the large window. I couldn't watch anymore. "Stop this, now," I said to Summers.

All he did was smile. "I must say, your Pikachu does have potential," he said, ignoring my command. "He would make a valuable subject."

"You'll never have Pikachu," I said. "I won't allow it."

"Well, you're not in much of a threat right now," Summers said.

I gritted my teeth. _"I know you didn't want this, Pikachu. Just hold on, please."_

_

* * *

_Both Pikachu seemed beyond their limit but 438 wasn't ready to give up. They were both so weak that all they could do was punch each other in the face. 438 threw one hit, while Pikachu threw another. It got to a point where both were feeling extreme exhaustion and both fell onto their backs. Pikachu was gasping for breath. He thought 438 would try to attack him again, but nothing came. He crawled onto his side, and saw that 438 was on his back still, breathing heavily.

Pikachu crawled slowly up to him. "That's enough," he said. "There's no point carrying on. We are the same, neither of us is better than the other."

438 gasped for breath. "You... you are right. We are the same, brother." He smiled at the word. "Brother. After all this time, wanting to fight, I've forgotten the true meaning of the word. We need to work together, do what we were meant to do, help the world, even if we were born different ways."

All of a sudden, that grin turned into a grimace. Pain went through his body, much worse than before.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu said. "Are you okay?"

After the pain subsided, 438's look went from pain to anger. "They.... they did something to me. Something they had injected into me. It wasn't meant for the condition I'm in." He then looked towards Pikachu with a sad look, tears in his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left."

"What!? No!" Pikachu said, tears forming in his eyes as well. "You're going to be fine. I'll save you. You can finally be at peace."

438 chuckled. "I'm not at peace. Never was and never will be." He then grabbed Pikachu's paws. "Pikachu, the world can be cruel, and evil. But always look to your friends. If there were more people like them, the world would be so much better. Never forget about your friends."

"I won't," Pikachu said, tears now streaming down his face.

438 stared into Pikachu's eyes, and saw a reflection of himself. He really did look like a normal Pikachu. He smiled. "I'll always be with you, in your heart." His paws then fell out of Pikachu's and he was gone.

* * *

Pikette had her eyes closed, but she could see the scene before her. "Oh, Pikachu," she said, opening her eyes.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had always known that a Pokemon could take so much. But a Pokemon dying, I have never seen it and was deeply crushed by it.

"He's... dead," I said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hmm, I guess he wasn't as strong as we hoped," Summers said. _"Seems like we'll need a new plan," _he thought.

* * *

Pikachu stood there. He couldn't move at all. It couldn't be true. He often had to leave good friends, but not for good. His own brother, fur and blood, now dead before him. He took 438 into his arms and hugged him, crying out in pain and sorrow. "You'll never be forgotten... brother," he said, before laying him down and closing his eyes.

Pikachu then felt something inside him that he never once experienced. He was feeling a deep sense of rage, replacing the sorrow and sadness he had. He clenched his paws and started shaking, while having his eyes. Electricity started coming out of his cheeks. When he couldn't hold it any longer, he screamed in rage, while electricity bursted out of him, but more than he could possibly emit. The electricity went all over the room, destroying everything in the process. It hit the glass capsule that Pikette was in and broke, releasing her. When she got to the ground, she tried to call out to Pikachu, but he had lost control of himself.

* * *

"What in the world?" Summers said, seeing Pikachu's rage. The explosions caused the window to shatter, throwing glass everywhere. Luckily, a piece of glass happened to cut the rope binding me. I then got up and looked for Summers. Apparently the explosion caused him to be blown back and he hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. I then looked to Pikachu, at the power he was producing. "Incredible," was all I could say.

* * *

After awhile, Pikachu finally stopped, completely drained of power. He waived to one side and the other, feeling light-headed. Pikette ran up to Pikachu, calling his name and caught him before he fell down. "No, Pikachu please stay with me,"

Pikachu was breathing rather shallowly but managed to let out a single sentence. "Pikette, I'm sorry."

Pikette smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

(A/N: For this next scene I found an awesome song to go along with it. If you've watched _Transformers_, which yes I got Sector 7 from, the song playing during the car chase scene was _Pretty Handsome Awkward_ by The Used. Perfect song for a car chase ;). )

* * *

Pikachu had stopped and he looked rather weak. I jumped through the window and ran towards them both. "We have to get out of here," I said, "This place looks like it could collapse any minute."

"Pika." I looked over to where Pikachu was and saw he was standing, although still wobbly. "Pika pi," he said, looking over to where 438 was.

I understood what he said, and went over and picked up 438's body, holding him in my arms. I also took Pikachu into my arms, noticing he was rather weak. With Pikette right next to me, we got out of the building and looked for the closest vehicle. Luckily, they happened to have left a Chevy Blazer behind. I put Pikachu and 438 in the back, Pikette going in as well to keep an eye on them. I got in the driver's seat and found the keys in the ignition. How lucky for me.

I started the ignition and quickly drove away from the building, which ended up exploding behind us. Then, I saw a couple of cars behind us, following us.

"Hang on back there," I said. "This is going to be a fun drive."

I put my foot down on the pedal, speeding across the road. The others followed me closely behind. I knew there was only way to lose them, and I was going to regret doing this. I quickly went into the other lane, causing the vehicles coming toward me to spin out of my way. I was able to get through the small gap between the pile up as well as the one car chasing me. The second one wasn't as lucky and ended up hitting the other cars. One down, one to go.

We then got onto the highway, the other driver not letting up. I looked in the mirror; Pikachu and Pikette looked fine, but rather annoyed with the reckless driving. I then looked ahead and saw two cars in front of me, in both lanes. I then had an idea, but knew it was risky and if I didn't do it right, we were all as good as dead.

I turned towards the center of the highway, where the concrete barrier was, dividing the four lanes. I then got my two left wheels on the concrete, causing the SUV to turn at an angle. I then sped in front of the two cars, hoping my plan would work. It did. The two drivers freaked out and spun into each other, crashing. The driver chasing us noticed this at the last second and crashed into the cars, gliding over them and landed on top of the side of the highway. We were about thirty feet in the air, mind you. Before the driver could get out, the car drifted out, falling down those thirty feet and landed upside-down, exploding.

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally losing our pursuers. Once we got into town, I decided to call Paul. "Paul, this is Chris. Yes, I'm fine. Look, I got an emergency and I might need your help. We'll meet at my parent's house, they're not home at the moment."

"Chris," Paul said. He seemed rather upset. "I think you're parents are dead."

I hit the brakes, stopping at a gas station. "What are you talking about!?" I almost shouted.

"I tried calling them, but there was nothing. The line was disconnected-"

I hung up the phone. I then floored the engine and headed straight to my parent's house. Once I got to the neighborhood, I saw smoke and dread came into my thoughts. I got to the house and my nightmares came true. Part of the house was on fire. It must have been recent since there were no firefighters. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Mom!? Dad!?" I screamed out. I looked over and saw nothing. Then I looked into the kitchen and two burning carcasses. I couldn't believe my eyes and ended up puking on the floor. After that, I just stood there, doing absolutely nothing. I thought tears would come to my eyes, but nothing came. Sure, I may not have always spent time with my parents lately, but that didn't mean I didn't love them.

I just couldn't believe it. The bastards were heartless enough to go after my own parents. After seeing that the house was unstable, I then walked outside and saw both Pikette and Pikachu, whom Pikette was still holding onto. Pikachu then let go of her and walked, rather wobbly over to me. He didn't make it too far, falling halfway. I then went over to him and picked him up, putting him in my arms.

He then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Pika pika," he said, telling me he was sorry.

I sighed. "I guess we both lost someone we were close to," I said, giving him a hug. All of a sudden, Pikachu went almost limp in my arms. He had fainted once again. He needed medical attention and if I didn't do something quick, I would lose him as well.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise and saw a van park up next to the Chevy. To my surprise, Paul came out of the van. "Chris!" he yelled. He ran up to me. "Thank God, you're alright," he said. He then noticed Pikachu in my arms. "Is he alright?"

"He needs medical attention," I said. A thought just came to me. "He needs electricity to rejuvenate his body. Paul, do you have a defibrillator?"

"For emergency purposes of course," he said, running to his van and getting the machine out. I took the machine and connected the pads to Pikachu's cheeks.

"Hang on buddy," I said. "You're going to feel a little shock."

Once getting the pads on, I turned the machine on. I set it up, and then we all got clear once the machine started charging. It then sent electricity through Pikachu's cheeks, causing him to jump, but it didn't seem enough, for he was still lying still. The machine sent in another shock, doing the same process. Still, Pikachu didn't move.

"No," Pikette said, tears forming in her eyes. I then went over and took off the pads. Pikachu was still breathing, but his condition hadn't improved at all. Pikette then had an idea. "Wait, why don't I do it?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Could it work?"

"I have enough electricity in my body to help Pikachu. Besides," she said, walking over to Pikachu, "It's time for me to return the favor."

She then took Pikachu's paws and using all the power she had, sent electricity into Pikachu's body. Pikachu cried out in pain, but Pikette knew it was helping, not hurting him. She then stopped after a minute and took a couple of breaths, hoping that it worked. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. He then looked to Pikette, and then to me, and smiled. Pikette started laughing with joy as she gave him a huge hug. Pikachu then winced and then told her he was in pain. She let go of him. "Sorry," she said, blushing.

"Hmm, looks like you got pretty beaten up during the battle," I said. I looked to Paul, "You should check him out."

Paul nodded. "Good thing I used to be a medic back in the day," he said. He then looked over Pikachu. "Hmm, seems he has a fractured arm, and a couple of broken ribs. He's rather lucky he was able to hold his ground."

I went to the van and got some sponges, a splint, and a syringe of painkillers. While Paul splinted Pikachu's arm and chest, I gave Pikachu the injection. "There, that'll numb down the pain."

Pikachu then looked up and me and said, "Pika pika!?"

Pikette smiled and said, "He's just fine."

Pikachu seemed relieved, but a frown came to his face. I knew he had asked about 438. It was cruel to lose someone you loved, even if you didn't know them well. Pikachu had never experienced death, and I knew it affected him rather severely.

Placing Pikachu on a small bed in the back of Paul's van, I then said, "Let's head back home and see how bad the damage is."

* * *

(A/N: That... was probably... the most brutal fight anyone has ever seen or written. Well, I thought Pikachu deserved to fight an epic battle, although I did feel bad about the ending. Yes, I brought Clone Pikachu into this, I thought he was a possible favorite to everyone. I feel bad killing him, but at least now he's at peace. Anyway, this was by far the longest chapter I've ever done, and I hope you liked this, since I didn't want to leave anything hanging. Unfortunately, it looks like we're close to the end of this story, but there might be more after this, I can't exactly say.)

R.I.P.

438 aka Clone Pikachu

Fox McCloud7921

(P.S. I don't own Transformers, the series or the movie so don't be pissed at me.)


	17. A Proper Goodbye

Chapter 17: A Proper Goodbye

Truth was, the house wasn't nearly as destroyed as I thought. Sure, the table and the downstairs door was destroyed, but other than that, everything else seemed in place. Unfortunately, coming home was not a pleasant moment for us, for we had one last thing to do. I went into the garage and got a shovel, I then went out into the backyard and started digging a hole, next to one of the large maple trees.

It was only right to give 438 a proper burial. I may have never known him, but Pikachu did and thats all that mattered. He would then finally be at peace. Once I got done, I took 438's body, which was covered with a towel and then put into a wooden box which fit him, outside. It was strange, holding the body of something that had passed on. But I didn't say anything. Pikette and Pikachu, who had mostly recovered, met me outside. Pikachu looked up to me but said or did nothing.

I placed 438's body carefully and gently into the bottom of the hole. After that, I took a hammer and nailed a crucifix from my parents' house and nailed it onto the tree.

I knew no one would say anything so I decided to do it myself. "The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not want; he makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters; he restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of my enemies; thou anointest my head with oil, my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I shall dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. Psalm 23," I said. "My friend, we may have never met, but I had known your story, the struggles you had endured. And yet, you still had hope in your heart, hoping for better days. Indeed, the world can be cruel, along with those who dwell in it. But now, you are finally at peace, and your soul can now enjoy the life it deserved. So now, let the name you were given, 438, be gone and now be recognized as the creature you always were, a Pikachu."

I sighed, whether it was the best thing I had ever said, I don't know. But I did know that Pikachu, and I knew it had a true heart and meant well. I then filled the hole back up. I knew Pikachu wanted some time to be alone, and looking at Pikette, who had tears in her eyes, and motioned towards the house, we went back inside.

Pikachu just stood there for a moment, staring at the ground, and then looking at the cross. It wasn't right, to lose someone so young. Pikachu had only met his clone twice before, both times his clone wanted to fight him. But why? Well, maybe there had always been a rivalry, or maybe he had wanted to prove something, that he was just like a normal Pokemon.

_**Flashback**_

_"You know that world, don't you Pikachu?" his clone said."You were born in it and you can live in it anyway and anywhere you want."_

_"Yes, I can," Pikachu said, ashamed to admit it._

_"But because of what we are, we can't live in that world like you do," his clone said, "Whatever we do, or wherever we go,we don't belong."_

_Pikachu could only look at him, there was nothing he could say._

He had been right in a way. Pikachu knew the world around him, and his clone knew nothing, for he always had to hide during the day and only come out at night. But despite this, he had learned, clone or not, that he was just like everyone else. He was the same as any Pikachu.

Pikachu then thought of what had happened when his clone was captured by those hunters. They had injected him with horrible things, physically and mentally abusing him, breaking him down to only a Pokemon with no purpose, only to be bent by their wills. Pikachu clenched both his paws, gritting his teeth, while tears poured out of his closed eyes. He then remembered the rage he had experienced. How did that happen? He had never been that angry before, and for some reason it scared him. But he then calmed down. His clone was right. The world was cruel, but not just this one. His was just as guilty.

He never was one who followed up on revenge, but he made sure that one day they would pay for the pain and misery they caused for his friend.

"They deserve no mercy for what they did to you, friend," he said. He then stopped for a moment. "No, you were more than just a friend. You were just like me, my fur and blood. I know you will always be with me... brother." He then smiled. "Brother. Yes, you _are _my brother and you will never be forgotten, I love you and always will."

He turned around and was about to head back into the house. He then felt a breeze behind him and looked back. The wind came in and blew around the fallen leaves, blowing them around in a circle. Pikachu smiled again, knowing it was no coincidence. "We'll meet again, someday."

* * *

I stared out the window, watching Pikachu just standing there. I knew just how he felt. I lost many I knew around me, but Pikachu had it worse. Fighting him had caused his death. I knew that a Pokemon in a battle could only handle so much, but there was also a breaking point, which could further endanger that Pokemon. That Pikachu had gone beyond his limits and the fact that Pikachu, who was at the same point, was still alive was amazing.

"I have a feeling that they will be back," Pikette said. "We need to get the police, or something."

"The police won't be able to help us," I said, sitting on the couch. "They probably have people in the police waiting for us to do something."

"So we're going to do nothing?" Pikette said, looking at me. "Those men had killed an innocent Pokemon, Pikachu could've gone with him, and killed your-"

"I know that!" I snapped. I wasn't in the best mood. Seeing a Pokemon die in front of your eyes and having your parents' house blown to pieces didn't seem to help it. "No one knows about them, not even the government, so how can we stop something even the _government _doesn't know about? Besides, I know Pikachu didn't ask for that fight."

Pikette was silent for a couple of seconds and then looked at me. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"About what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Before that battle, Pikachu's memories had finally come back to him," she said, looking down at her feet.

"And?" I asked.

Pikette looked at me but said nothing. That was enough for me to find out.

"No... no way," I said, defiantly. "There's no possible way that could be true."

"Well... that wasn't quite the response I was expecting," Pikette said.

I then got up and started walking around until I placed my hand against one of the walls. "Well, that's just great. It's been over a year, how much longer will they possibly look for him?"

"Chris, you're being ridiculous, how can you even say that?" Pikette said, almost shocked.

The door opened and Pikachu came back inside. He then saw the scene before him. "Pika?" he said, confused.

"I, uh, told him the news," Pikette said, not looking at me.

"So when were you planning on telling me this? How much longer was I going to wait?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute.

Pikachu looked down, his ears drooping. "Pika pika," he said, telling me he wanted to tell me sooner. He then looked up to me. "Pika pi," he then said, saying his memories had only just came back to him.

I then calmed down a bit. "Pikachu, it's been over a year, I'm not sure if they're still looking for you."

Pikachu shook his head. "Pika pika pi," he said, assuring me Ash would never give up on him and would still be looking for him.

"But Pikachu, if they knew you were somewhere else, and you haven't shown up in over a year, for them, they probably lost hope."

It was that comment that got Pikachu upset. "Pika pika pi pika!" he said angrily, telling me I had no idea what he or Ash would do if they were separated.

"Oh you don't think I know," I said, angrily as well. "I've known you for over ten years. Ten years, Pikachu. I know the situation and honestly, Ash would eventually move on without you!"

I then walked upstairs to my room, leaving both Pikachu and Pikette shocked. Pikachu then turned away and crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face.

Pikette looked to where I just, then looked to Pikachu, and then sighed. _"Boys," _she thought.

* * *

I had never been known to huge outbursts. I guess the stress was finally getting to me. Of all people, I didn't want Pikachu to experience it. At the same time, I felt bad, but then again, I didn't want Pikachu to have false hopes, if they were false.

I looked at my cell phone, opening up the photos. I smiled, looking at the pictures of Pikachu and I, when he had first came here. I then looked at some of the more recent photos, with Pikette in them.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Pikachu," I said and right when he looked, the camera flashed and took his picture. I laughed at Pikachu's surprised look. "It's a camera as well as a phone," I explained. "I took your picture," I added, showing the picture. "So we remember each other forever."_

_"Pika," Pikachu said, amazed by the picture._

_"Here, let's get a picture together," I said. Pikachu got on my shoulder and I then took the picture. I took one more where I was holding Pikachu in my hands. I laughed after seeing the pictures, surprised they came out so good._

I couldn't help but smile. I knew things had been rough for Pikachu, coming here, but I think with Pikette, he now has a friend from his own world, well sort of. It was still funny how they were both a couple. _"Hmph, Dawn's Buneary isn't going to be too happy about that," _I thought, chuckling.

I then noticed someone at the door. I looked up and saw Pikette standing there. "Let me guess, you're going to tell me I was an idiot for what I said?"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were reading my mind," she said, smiling. "But yeah, that was definitely uncalled for."

"I know," I said, sighing. "But I can't possibly let Pikachu think of something they may never happen. I wouldn't know if Ash and his friends were still looking for him."

Pikette looked at me for a second. "You don't want him to leave, do you?"

"If you were in my position, where Pokemon couldn't possibly exist, and then seeing a live one with your own eyes and befriending it," I said, "What would you do?"

"Possibly the same thing," she said, getting up on the bed next to me. "But he doesn't belong in this world. It's too dangerous for him. Besides, haven't you always said you were trying to get him back home?"

"Yeah, I have," I said. "I guess especially now I'm going to have to." I sighed, "I feel like a jerk. I better go talk to him."

"Actually," Pikette said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "I better talk to him first, just in case. Besides, he usually listens to me," she said with a wink.

* * *

Pikachu sat at the couch, shocked and upset at the same time. He couldn't believe Chris, his own friend, would say something like that. He had known Ash for a long time, and he knew that he would never give up hope on him. Still, he had a feeling Chris didn't necessarily mean it.

He then felt a paw on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn to see who it was. "You feeling alright?" Pikette asked.

"I've been better," Pikachu said. "I just can't believe of all the people I know, he would say something like that. Sounds rather selfish to me."

"Did you ever think he didn't mean that?" Pikette said. "Besides, he cares about you."

Pikachu looked at her. "He... actually said that?"

"Of course he did, he's your friend," Pikette said, smiling.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, listen Pikachu," I said. Pikachu looked to me. "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but we're like best friends now. And well, you're pretty much like family to me now. What I'm trying to say is well... I love you, Pikachu."_

_Pikachu seemed surprised at this and started to blush. However, a smile went on his face and he quickly jumped into my arms to give me a hug. "Pika, pika, pika!" he responded as if to say he loved me as well._

Pikachu seemed happy about that, but then turned away and crossed his arms with an angry look. "Well, I won't forgive him until he himself says that."

Pikette looked at him for a second and then walked away. Without him seeing, she looked towards the top of the stairs and nodded.

Pikachu then heard someone come downstairs and looked over and turned back quickly, seeing that it was me.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the couch next to him. Pikachu didn't acknowledge me. I was expecting this of course. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said that I've known you for over ten years." This ended up getting a response, as Pikachu lifted up an ear. "I remember you had to dress up in that one jester outfit." I smiled, seeing a sweatdrop form on the back of Pikachu's head. He seemed rather embarrassed about that.

"Look, the point is, I know I said some things that probably offended you, and I apologize for them. Truth is, I care about you two more than anything right now, well other than my parents of course," I said. "You forgive me, buddy?"

Pikachu stood there for a second, and then turned around. He still had an angry look on his face, much to my disappointment. Then he smiled, jumping into my arms, giving me a hug. "Pika pi," he said happily, saying that he couldn't possibly stay angry at me forever.

After breaking the hug, I looked towards him. "Let's just try to get both of you home soon."

* * *

(A/N: Wow, another long chapter. I'm starting to get good at this. Anyway, I had to have Clone Pikachu given a proper burial. By the way, the flashbacks and anime style expressions, which I will most likely use more now, I thank my friend and possibly the #1 fan of Pikachu, Furyfur, for giving me the idea while reading her fics. Thank you very much. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and this might be the second to last chapter of this story T_T. But don't worry, the last chapter should be good, and there will be more after this :D.)

R.I.P.  
Clone Pikachu

FoxMcCloud7921


	18. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 18: An Unexpected Turn

While the two Pikachu were watching TV, which thankfully wasn't destroyed, I was looking up any recent reports in the news on my iPhone. Yeah, I was one of those people who could actually _afford _one. Sorry that I didn't mention that a whole lot earlier. Anyway, since I had wi-fi on both my phone and laptop, I tend to use my phone more since it's easier to carry around and its faster as well.

"What is that, exactly?" Pikette said, staring at my phone.

I forgot she never really did check out my phone. "Well, we call the the iPhone, which is made by a computer company called Apple. It's pretty much a phone, a computer, and an mp3 player. And has a touchscreen. Here take a look at it."

I went over and handed her the phone, which she and Pikachu both looked at. She pressed a button and it went right to the Internet. "Wow, this is impressive," she said. "I guess you humans are more sophisticated that I thought."

"I'm going to assume thats a compliment?" I said, glaring at her.

"Oh yes," she said, her eyes closed with a huge smile.

An evil thought then came to me. "So Pikachu, how do you think Buneary is going to react when she finds out you're with Pikette?"

Pikachu gulped, a sweatdrop on the side of his head. "What?" He turned and saw Pikette who seemed rather upset, with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," I said, smiling evilly, "She seems to have a crush on him, apparently."

Pikachu then got up and and waved his paws with a forced smile, saying there was no other relationship. Pikette could only smirk. "Well, that's good to hear," she said, kissing Pikachu on the nose. Pikachu turned back to me and gave me a murderous look.

"Hey, don't give me that," I said, "Better I told her now, than later on." I winked at the last part.

Pikachu groaned, realizing he would have to deal with that eventually. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against Buneary, of course, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her. Still, this would most likely not end well.

"So are you still planning on going back to college?" Pikette asked me.

"I don't know. My parents never got the chance to each write their own wills. It all depends on where the money goes, I guess," I said. "Despite that, I'm not sure we would be safe there anyway. Knowing them, they'll have people looking for you two, so it won't make a difference." My phone then went off. Pikette gave it back to me. Paul was calling me. "Hey Paul, this is a strange time for you to call me," I said.

"Strange indeed," Paul said. "I'm getting a rare energy disturbance where the portal site."

I was surprised by this. "Are you saying...?"

"Yep," Paul said, "Although it's building up at a slower pace than usual. Chris, you realize I can't possibly pinpoint where it will go. You may not end up at the right place."

I looked towards both Pikachu and Pikette, who stared back at me. "I know, but it would definitely be better than here, for sure. How long?"

Paul seemed to be on the computer, since I could hear him typing on a keyboard. "I'd say about two hours."

"You sure about this?" I asked. "This is the best chance we got, we can't lose it here."

"Chris, have I ever been wrong?" Paul said, who I was sure was smiling.

I smiled, "Well, possibly. Anyway, I'll tell them the good news." And I hung up the phone.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, staring at me curiously.

"I noticed you smiling, so I'm sure it's good news," Pikette said.

I could've kept them guessing, but I wasn't _that _cruel. "Looks like you two might be going home today."

Pikachu and Pikette both gasped in shock, and while smiling and laughing, they gave each other a hug. "But how?" Pikette said.

"Paul noticed some rare energy buildup outside. He says that the portal should come around in about two hours."

"Two hours? Oh Pikachu, we'll soon be home!" she said. "Well, you'll be home at least," she said, blushing, while Pikachu kissed her on the cheek.

I looked at the clock. It was about 1:15. "Three, huh?" I said. "Well, we better have some lunch. One, because I'm hungry and two, I don't know where you'll end up has food nearby." I went into the kitchen to cook up some food.

Pikette looked over to Pikachu and saw a sad look on his face. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

Pikachu looked over to her. "What? Nothing, I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile.

Pikette wouldn't be fooled that easily. "You don't want to leave, do you? You don't want to leave Chris."

"What!? Don't be silly," Pikachu said, crossing his arms and looking away. "It'll be nice to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

Apparently, it still wasn't enough. Pikette then tackled him and knocked him on his back. She then pinned him down, while still on top of them. "Say it," she said. "Say it, or I'll call Chris."

Pikachu then panicked, "Okay, okay I don't."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Good boy," she said, getting off of him. She then laughed, seeing that she could see red all over Pikachu's face.

Pikachu then looked at her and smirking, he returned the favor by knocking her on her back, and started tickling her.

"No, please, stop. Stop!" she said, laughing while Pikachu kept going. "Okay, okay, I give. I give!"

Pikachu then stopped. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Oh my, what a gentlemen," Pikette said rather seductively. "But yes, at least a hundred times."

"Well, looks like that'll be a hundred and one then," he said. He kissed her, while placing his paws on her face. Pikette returned the kiss and did the same.

After a couple of minutes, Pikette broke the kiss. "Pikachu... if I could, could I stay with you and your friends?"

Pikachu smiled, "Could I possibly say no?"

Pikette smirked, "Depends on if you love experiencing pain."

"Then that'll be a yes," Pikachu said. "Don't worry, Ash wouldn't mind you joining us."

"Glad to hear it," Pikette and kissed him once again.

It was at this moment that I just had to come out of the kitchen. Once seeing what was going on, I quickly went back into the kitchen.

_"I know exactly what you're thinking," _my conscious said. _"Don't even think about it."_

_"What? You think I would go in there and rain on their parade," _I said_, "Even though I'm sure there's another phrase for that."_

_"You have a sick mind," _my conscious said. _"I thought you actually acted your age."_

_"I'm kidding," _I said, _"Besides, I've come to expect this. Still, Pikachu might here about this later on."_

_"You are cruel," _my conscious said, making me smile.

Unfortunately, when I saw both Pikachu and Pikette come inside, I knew she had read my mind.

"Hey Chris, how's lunch going?" Pikette asked.

"Fine. Everything's fine," I said rather quickly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little nervous," she said smiling.

"Nope, I'm just fine," I said.

Pikette burst out laughing. "Chris, I'm sorry to tell you this but you are a horrible liar, although you are rather sweet for not saying anything," she said, while Pikachu was beet red from embarrassment.

"Um, no problem," I said, grinning sheepishly.

We soon ate and chatted for awhile. I couldn't believe it was going to end so soon. Well, it had to happen soon, and you know what they say, "All good things must come to an end." But then again, if what Paul had said was true, maybe we could see each other again.

"Well, it looks like our adventures are coming to an end, buddy," I said, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at me and smiled. All those good times, from the park, to McDonald's, to snowboarding during the holidays. It then came to him. "Pika pika pi," he said.

I laughed. "Of course you can take it with you." I found a small gym bag which amazingly fit for Pikachu. I got all of the things he had gotten for Christmas, even the snowboard. Quite a bag. "Once you get back, you'll have to show Pikette your new clothing style." Pikachu put on the bag, which was heavy, but it wasn't that bad.

I looked at the time and saw it was almost three. "Well, we better get ready then." We then went outside and stood out in the road, where the portal was believed to appear. While we stood there, I felt it was best to say my final words to them, since they were both staring at me.

"Well, looks like this is it then," I said. They both nodded, tears forming in their eyes. I looked to Pikette. "I'm sorry that our time together had to be so short. But I guess what we had to endure made up for that."

Pikette nodded, smiling. "It sure did."

I then looked towards Pikachu, and it seemed harder to speak. "We had a lot of fun together. I know now you hate college but love carbonated drinks." I then addressed both of them. "It's funny saying this, if people ever heard this, they'd think I'm crazy. You two are probably the closest friends I've ever had, and I'm glad to have met both of you. I love you both." They couldn't hide their emotions any longer and they both jumped into my arms, giving me a hug.

"Well, isn't this cute?" I looked around and saw the one person I was hoping I would never see again. Agent Summers stood there, with his usual suit and sunglasses.

"You know, you really know how to ruin a good moment," I said. Pikachu and Pikette got to my sides and each took a stance, electricity coming out of their cheeks.

Summers only chuckled. "I'm only here to take back what is mine," he said, taking off his glasses.

"Well, unless that suit is made of rubber, you don't have much to say," I said. "Plus these two aren't too happy to see you, in case you haven't noticed."

Summers snapped his fingers and armed troops came over the hill behind him, surrounding us. "I'm afraid it is _you _who doesn't have much room to talk," he said. "All of you three could be dead in a matter of seconds, but I'm in a rather good mood."

I looked around, seeing if there was a way out of this. But there was none. It couldn't end here, before Pikachu and Pikette could experience true freedom. All of a sudden, I felt a breeze behind me. The breeze grew stronger, and I knew what was going on behind me.

_"Pikette, do you trust me?" _ I spoke in my head.

_"More than anything," _I heard her voice say.

_"Well, you might want to hold on tight," _I said, giving her a wink.

She quickly got the idea and looked towards Pikachu, who looked back and nodded.

In a matter of seconds, which seemed like more, the two Pokemon jumped into my arms. Right at that moment the portal appeared. I let my body fall backwards and then the three of us fell into the portal, which vanished quickly.

The soldiers, caught off guard, then raised their weapons and went around where the portal was. "I'm sorry, sir," one of them said. "It looks like they transported somewhere."

While you would think that Summers would be upset by this, he only just smiled. "I see," he said, his eyes closed. "Then we'll just have to track them down." "Besides," he said, opening his eyes, "It's not like we don't know where they'll end up.

It was the strangest feeling. Going through a vortex at incredible speeds, while seeing lights flash in your eyes. Although I could not move, I still felt both Pikachu and Pikette in my arms. Other what felt like hours, a light blinded us and then I felt my body hit hard dirt.

I was dazed for a second but then looked up. It was light out, and looking around, I saw a wide area of trees, grass, and bushes. But it was not just that I saw. I saw birds flying in the air, but these weren't your typical birds. I saw other creatures frolicking in the bushes, but these weren't the usual creatures you see.

I got up and saw that both Pikachu and Pikette were both okay. They got up and looked around in amazement. I looked around as well. I then looked towards Pikachu. "So, this is home, huh?"

* * *

(A/N: And that does it folks. I'm glad I could finally finish this story, because it seemed like it went on forever. I thank you all for reviewing and praising my work. I thank you personally Furyfur, for loving this story, and giving me some ideas unintentionally. Also, in case you didn't notice, there will be a sequel. I have ideas but just need to fit everything together. I thank you all again and hope you enjoyed this fic.)

FoxMcCloud7921

(By the way, I felt it was necessary with the songs I put in to make a mini-soundtrack. Unfortunately, there aren't many songs, but then again, why put in songs that were never featured? Anyway, here's the list in proper order:

Waiting For a Girl Like You – Foreigner

Sadness and Sorrow - ??? (Not sure who it's by but its from Naruto, thats all I know.)

Romeo and Juliet Love Theme – Peter Tchaikovsky (There was debate on this, but I felt that since people love this song, I had to add it, but I better give you the link from before so you get the best part. .com/watch?v=9VMCiewc7mE

Finding Beauty – Craig Armstrong

Pretty Handsome Awkward – The Used

Metal Gear Saga – Harry Gregson – Williams (Credits Theme) (Sure, you can laugh at that. I know it's two different series, but if you've listened to it, I think it goes well with this story. By the way, expect another song from it as the introduction song for the sequel.)

Well, I guess thats it, I'm not sure if I'll start this sequel first, or go back to do the sequel for my other story. I haven't come up with a title for the sequel yet, but I'm sure you know who to expect in it, no surprise. Anyway, this is FoxMcCloud7921, signing off.)


End file.
